Naruto- New World
by Melissa Fairy
Summary: Ayame gets sent to the Naruto world after one day dieing of a gunshot. She killed her adoptive parents after discovering their crimnal plans, wanting to protect her brother she did the deed having no evidence. Instead of going to the afterlife, she gets sent to her birth place, AKA the Naruto World. Who is Ayame really? SasukexOc
1. Protecting Aki

_Author's Note: I want everyone to know that the first chapter is going to be violent. So be careful about letting kids read this people._

* * *

**_If you don't like violence then skip the ending POV. :)  
_**

* * *

**_Ayame..._****_  
_**

"Aki! Hurry up! If we don't leave now we'll be late!" I called to him.

"Mate!" He shouted back.

I sighed.

My name is Ayame Riku. I'm 12 years old. I have black mid shoulder length hair and silver gray eyes. I'm athletic and a great writer and singer.

I hate my life.

I have no people to call friends and I was abandoned as a baby. I was fortunately adopted by Aki parents, but however too soon they passed away. Since they had no siblings we were adopted by the Kuro's. It's been a month since "the acident". Though eight years old i consider Aki my little brother even though we're not related by blood, still he was my brother and i love him (however annoying he can get). He's the most important thing to me in the world.

Aki came running down the stairs in his school uniform with a Naruto manga in his hand. He was a BIG time Naruto fan. Both manga and anime wise. I don't particularly like Naruto but i don't hate it either. I only watched a few episodes with Aki from time to time not really taking an interest in it.

"Wait! you two almost forgot your bentos!" Miss Sayako, our adoptive mother shouted running up to us with our bentos.

" A-arigato." I said hesitantly taking the bentos uncertainly.

"No problem." She says giving a smile.

You see even though she's nice i have a suspicion about her and her husband Fumio. When they think me and Aki are asleep i hear them talking about things, and not good things at that. I'm still not sure about what exactly they talk about, because their voices are muffled through the walls, but they do talk. They seem much colder when they do and judging from their voices their personality changes as well. I hear them talk on the phone about who knows what and I hear them say things like "Only 3 left, 100,000,000 yen-"

_(Author note: When i say 100,000,000 yen i mean like 100,000,000 US dollars FYI)_

"-Female, 5 O'clock, rich, 5 foot 2, 8 years old, dead." other things too, it's always random what i hear. I sometimes i even hear them curse, and when i say curse i don'r just mean the regular B and F words. I mean like insult someone to harassment and wish a person to hell cursing. The kind of cursing that crossed limits and earn you a criminal label.

I take Aki by his hand and walk out of the house and towards school. Once we get a good distance away out of site i take out our lunch's and check them. You know for poison or drugs things like that.

Hay, it's better safe than sorry, you never know.

"Onee-chan is something wrong?" Aki asks cutely. I almost melted.

"No it's nothing." I say smiling soothingly at him and ruffling his hair. Once i was satisfied that nothing harmful was put in our lunches, i re-packed them and continued to school. As you see i don't want Aki to know about what i think about Sayako and Fumio. Their a nice couple and i trust and love them, but i want Aki to have a life where he does't have to worry about home problems. I want him to have a happy childhood. Ever since our parents died murdered Aki and me been gone through a lot. The people around us constantly giving us their pity and talking about the accident behind our backs. Saying how poor that the adopted girl becomes a orphan again and a eight year old boy become parentless.

Aki had completely stopped talking and gave people the silent treatment besides me after the accident, barely eating much too. I guess i was the same. I had absorbed my everyday life into my school work just wanting to forget everything about my life. Just when i thought when i could relax when the Kuro's took us in, they had to stress me out having to sleep with one eye open scared that they could stab us when we could be sleeping.

Yha, that's how bad their whispering gotten to me.

My birth parents had abandoned me, their child because they didn't love me. They couldn't care less. They just abandoned me in a abandoned building where i would've died from starvation if Aki's father, an architecture hadn't found me. I was covered in dirt and dust. I had a high fever and was only covered in a thin blanket. When i was old enough to understand they always told me that my biological parents must of had a good reason for leaving me. I thought otherwise.

I was a hopeless baby who wasn't even fed and left there to die and rot. I mean, don't parents usually leave their babies at a hospital or on a person's doorstep? NOT a place where no human life exists. Obviously they didn't care about my health. So when my dad founf me and took me in, i considered that the best thing that could of happend to me. They gave me a name, a roof to live under, food to eat, a place to call home, people to call parents, an education to be proud of, and their love. They were everything to me. When Aki was born it was only a bonus to my life.

But everything changed when they were murdered. Nobody knew who did it. All they knew was they were killed by multiple gunshots. Me and Aki were at school during the incident so we didn't find their bodies until we got home. We went through shock and devastation from their deaths. It chewed us inside.

I swore to myself to make sure i was going to protect Aki since then. Be there for him when he needed me and help him through hard times. I wasn't going to lose anyone else i loved.

I continued walking with Aki, his small hand in mine with him using the other to read his manga.

Even though i love him, sometimes i wished i wasn't alive. What was there for me to live for? Aki won't always be with me and i don't have a lover or any dreams for myself. Sayako and Fumio had been acting suspiciously for the past few days so i don't know what to expect from them. I have no friends and everyone i loved were dead.

Since the Kuro's were fairly rich, i got to go to a high class school you can say. Before i moved in with the Kuro's i was bullied by other kids at my old school by the queen bitches there because i was an orphan, and i'm still am, even at my new school only worse. They would write things on my desk, spread horrible rumors about me, stick notes on my locker, blame me for things i didn't do, and beat me when nobody was around, saying how poor i was compared to them. I would never fight back since the teachers would just ignore me and be on rich kids sides, they would only give me a bad report and ruined my chance of having a job in life.

Good for them. If i did half the things that ran through my head every day i would be in prison right now.

Luckily Aki school life was different. People at his school were much more nice and compassionate.

Aki was a sweet kid. He loves me and is attached to me. He's so cute when he pouts and gets angry when people who talk bad about me. I sighed. I couldn't leave him, no matter how bad my life was in my eyes. He was somewhat better now since he meant the Kuro's. He loved them like he were his own parents, i couldn't abandon him and leave him at rock bottom.

I looked back down at Aki watching his eyes scan the pages of his manga, he facial expressions changing now an then and smiled. " As long as he was happy i was, i can't just go and die because i felt like it. Mom and Dad wouldn't forgive me." I thought sternly to myself, putting my ear buds from my IPod on. I looked up at the blue sky above me and stared longingly yet curiously.

"I wonder if their happy in the afterlife?" Was my last thought as i continued to walk.

* * *

_**~Fast Forward~**_

"Tadaima!" I shouted home from school. Flinching from the new bruises i got.

Aki quickly threw off his shoes and ran to the living room excited to watch Naruto. I could the TV click on as i walked up the stairs taking my time going to my room tired.

I turned on the shower in my room and gave it time for the hot water to start. I plopped down on my bed resting while i wait hearing the intro of Naruto downstairs.

That's when i heard muffled voices at the other side of the wall.

" If i remember Fumio study is next to my room."I thought. Curiosity got the better of me. I needed to know what exactly they talked about when we weren't around. I didn't exactly know what Sayako and Fumio did at night but i hoped my suspicions were wrong. I once saw a stranger exchanging a suitcase when i was at the library after school. I had saw them across the street in a cafe. They both had twisted looks on their faces, and the guy that was giving them the suitcase was smoking, and drinking a beer bottle in his other hand.

It was obvious he was a drug user or something. Either way he looked shaggy. For whatever reason Sayako and Fumio were with him i don't know. I only remember mostly their greedy faces when they'd gotten the suitcase. I was denying what i was seeing then, and i still do! There was no way Sayako and Fumio were criminals, but there was a small part of me that did believe and that part was getting bigger, but i still loved them, they were the closest thing me and Aki had to parents, but i have to admit those feeling were crumbling by the day...

I press my ear against the wall and concentrated on the noises.

" I can't believe it. $700 hundred yen for a seven year old bitch? Does the asshole think we're cheep or something?" I could hear Fumio voice say. I couldn't help but slightly cringe at the tone of his voice.

" I know! The business we run is not cheap. Not to mention when raising two worthless brats. Why did we take them in again?" Sayako voice asked.

I clenched my fists. "What did they mean $700 yen? 7 year old? There was a reason they took us in? Is that really Sayako and Fumio talking? " I questioned myself.

It was.

And i wasn't imagining it.

I felt a sinking feeling of dread came over me, but i kept my ear to the wall. I could hear them clearly now than i do at night. i needed to hear more, i couldn't miss this chance.

"A client spotted them and took a liking to them. He offered $300,000,000 yen each if we could get our hands on them and sell them to him. That's $600,000,000 yen total. Killing the brats parents was so easy. Raising them will be worth it. They'll make fine slaves along with the other merchandise. We finally made an agreement to meet tomorrow. Remember to drug their dinner, it's better we trade them when they're asleep." Fumio replied voice twisted.

" Of course but do we have to act? I think it's ridiculous i have to put on a facade as a nice peppy mom. Thank god Aki watching his stupid show and the bitch taking a shower. I need a break." Sayako voice spoke.

That was all i needed to hear. I reattached back from the wall stumbling.

"So that's what the been doing at night? Selling innocent kids to rapists to be slaves?" I thought in horror. My skin felt clammy and i began to feel sick. I was in shock. I knew they were doing something bad, but this? I couldn't believe it. There was a small part of me that hoped i was wrong and hoped that the smiling Sayako who tucked Aki to bed and read him night time stories was the real Sayako. The Fumio who would help me with my homework patiently no mater how long it would take was the real one. The nice couple who would take me and Aki out to restaurants talking away kindly were the REAL ones, but this was reality.

I felt betrayed and heart broken. I couldn't believe i gotten so attached to them in a mouth. I should of stayed my distance. Tears began to form and fall from my eyes.

"Dammit! This was no time to cry!" I thought picking up my cell. I was going to call the police when my figure stopped at the last button i needed to press.

I couldn't call. They wouldn't believe me.

You see Fumio the head of the police department. He famously known for being such a great leader and a kind person who has a wonderful wife. He has the trust of everybody on the police force. They wouldn't believe me if i called. I didn't have any proof. I just sound like an insane teenage girl who just's upset with her adoptive family. I threw my phone across my room and tucked my head in-between my knees rocking back and forth.

"I need to do something. I won't let them take Aki away! I won't let them break his heart, his already gone through enough!" I thought feeling hatred now coursing through my veins for them killing our parents for such a stupid reason. We couldn't run away, we wouldn't be able to support ourselves and i was too young to get a job.

"We do i do? What do i do?" I reaped in my mind as if the answer would come.

I needed to do something and i needed to do something by tomorrow before dinner. I got up and paced around my room quietly fidgety hoping to get an idea.

None came of course.

Until an idea came into my mind. It ran my blood run cold and stopped me from pacing. I couldn't, i couldn't do it,

I can't kill them.

But then what do i have to lose?

Sure i become a criminal, but if i do kill them Aki would become an orphan again.

It was much better than becoming a slave of a rapist or whoever. Aki would have a good chance to getting adopted again and have a better life.

It didn't matter to me what i would become.

It felt... right. Having revenge by blood.

That's was what scared me. That i didn't have a problem murdering people who just minutes ago loved. I wanted to kill them.

"Why did our parents have to die when sick people like them got to live!" I thought tears pouring over just thinking about the images of their bloody bodies. My dad's body laid hunched over my mom's as if to protect her death mortified on their faces. I didn't even want to think about how the people Fumio and Sayoko sold felt.

Life wasn't fair! Taking everything i loved and believed away from me! My school life was already miserable! Sooner or later Aki's life would be miserable! I just want him to have a happy life, was that so hard to ask for? What have i've been enduring everyday for? For this?

No, life wasn't fair at all.

But i was going to make it.

* * *

_**Night...**_

_***Dream***_

I was in an unfamiliar grave site. Everything look old fashioned yet familiar. It was day out and the greenery was fresh around here, everything peaceful.

I looked down at myself to see me wearing nothing but a simple black kimono. The fabric was soft against my skin and my face was draped with a netted fabric covering it. I felt i was holding something.

It was a bouquet of lilies.

I looked in front of me to see myself standing in front of two graves. I set the flowers down and began to read.

" May Kaede and Toshi-" But before i could finish and voice interrupted.

" Hay! Who are you? What are you doing here?!" A familiar voice shouted.

Before i could turn around and face the person, everything blurred out.

**_*End of Dream*_**

* * *

_**Next day...**_

_**End of School...**_

I was walking out of the school gates listening to my IPod, reviewing the plan i had in my head over and over again. I had a strange dream last night but i wasn't going to let that get in my way.

"Okay Aki is going to the library with one of his friends and his older brother, so he won't be back until 5:30 or something. It's now 4:00 O'clock, i should get home about 4:30, which gives me about an hour to finish the job..." I thought, until a voice interrupted.

"Hey you Hobo!" a bitchy voice shouted. I turned around to see none other than Kira Hibiko. Kira was the queen bitch at this school just because her dad was a big shot.

"Here it comes..." I thought my face emotionless. Kira walked over to me along with her snotty friends behind her. They looked like exactly copy's of Kira. Mimicking her style and likes.

"Nice IPod. How come a Hobo like you can have one and i can't. Hand it over." She said loud enough for others to hear.

I was sick of her attitude. Sick of this place. The bullying, the beat ups, and not to mention the nasty pranks. Everyday was like this, and you know what? i couldn't do anything about it. If i was going to become a criminal then i might as well finish my business here.

After all wouldn't you?

"You know Kira, i always thought you had a pretty face." I told her putting away my IPod in my shoulder backpack.

She pursed her lips and raised her chin proudly.

"Much prettier than yours. Now hand it over or you know what coming." She sneered as she grabbed my backpack. People around us began to cheer and shout for her wanting a fight, while her friends behind her snickered in delight.

"Prettier? Let change that fact." I said darkly my face impassive.

"What are you going to do Hobo!" She mocked. " What can a poor bitch like you do to me! You can't even lay a finger on me! My father would have you over to the police before you can even blink!" She continued, trying to yank on my backpack of my shoulder harder.

"Besides if you do anything to me, i'll have that little brat of a brother of yours screwed." She said smirking as she began to laugh with others following.

That did it.

I smacked her right across her face. Leaving a purple bruised hand print.

Everything went silent.

"How dare you-" But before she could even finish i punched her hard in the gut. I tackled her down and began beating her face like my life depended on it. I put all my hatred and anger into the beating, feeling a growing satisfaction in me. Everyone just stared at me scared shitless not knowing what to do. They didn't expect me to fight back and thought they would get entertainment. Pitiful if you ask me.

I kept beating poor Kira up until boys jocks began to pry me apart from her. But i was not letting her go i had a fist ball of her hair in my hand and i was pulling and yanking on it hard. Kira screamed in pain and fear. She looked like shit.

She deserved it.

She was lying on the ground with tears in her eyes. She had a black eyes and a broken nose which was bleeding. Her lips were split and cracked and her face had bruises all over along with a twisted wrist and maybe a few broken ribs. I did felt something crunch when i punched her stomach...

" Don't you dare touch Aki you bitch! Or i'll swear i kill you!" I shouted crazily. As the boy grips loosed on me, giving me a chance to jump on her again i continue to beat her up.

I was like a animal filled with the need to see blood.

I was working on breaking her arm until they finally managed to pry me off of her.

Some boys held me back while i trashed back in forth like a monster. My face was full of hate and disgust for everyone and everything here.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister!" Hisao, Kira brother hissed at me. Hisao was responsible with the beat ups of me and for people throwing their lunched at me. He was also the one who created the nickname Hobo for me. You could imagine how that name got around.

Seeing his faces only fueled my rage.

I got out of the grips of the people who were holding me back and punched them in their ribs. Once i was done with them, i pounced on Hisao wildly and started to beat him up like a punching bag. Memories of hell in my school resurfaced only making me beat him up harder. He didn't even have a chance to react.

I was going to make sure they paid their price.

* * *

**_After the beat up... (Warning: Beware of Murder Scene)_**

* * *

By the time i was done with them no one dared to go near me.

Smart choice.

Kira and Hisao ended up in the hospital, needing who knows how long to recover.

I got away clean and unscratched. Heck you should have seen the teachers when they saw my after work. Lira and Hisao faces were unrecognizable and distorted, i made sure to scare so bad they would have nightmares for months if they dared to do anything to Aki.

I was right now walking home listening to my IPod.

I was worried. Stressed, afraid you can say, but not afraid of killing. I was afraid of failing.

If i fail who knows what would happen to me and Aki. I don't even want to think about it what could happen if we were sold. Everything we'd go through would definitely be hell, our future would be ruined. Aki life would change drastically becoming miserable. I doubt criminals would let him go to school, who knows what they're going to do to him every day.

Our life's would end. Period.

"Excuse me would you spare some food?" I hear a voice asked through the music. I take my plugs off and turn to see a poor lady in ragged clothes.

I didn't hesitate to reach in my bag and take out a apple.

"It's not much but it's the only thing i have." I say offering it to her. She smiled thankfully and took it.

I was about to walk away when she stopped me.

"Wait let me read your palm return. It's the least i can do." She said. I paused, but agreed after a moment.

I gave her my right hand to read. She stared at it and traced her fingers on the lines. Her eyes widens into golf balls suddenly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You have a great power you do not realize. Your life is soon to change drastically. You'll play a big part in the soon future. You'll face hardship and find love, and learn about your true self. You'll be the peacemaker off a long going war." She finished.

"Ok..." I said. I mean this was a lot to take in. Sure i believed in magic and ghosts some what, i mean i was an opened minded kind person but this was... different.

"Wait here there something i want to give you." She said going through her clothes. After a few seconds she gave me 2 vials. They were beautiful and made out of rainbow like glass. They were strung to be necklaces by gold designed chains. The vials were no bigger than my thumb and had some sort of liquid in them.

"What's this?" I ask. Looking at the items in my hand in awe.

"The liquid inside them will bring any person you choose back to life, or it can be used to heal severe injuries, all you have to do is drink the contents. Each can only be used once so choose who you save wisely." She said, "You will be sure to need them."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the vials curiously.

It was too good to be true for things like this to exist. And even if it was real why give it to me?

When i looked back up from my hand to the lady,

she was gone.

I walk the rest of the way home in silent thinking. " Nah no way, it can't be true." I decided. I put the necklaces on as i reached my house.

I walk up to my house and open the door quietly. Putting my IPod in my pocket.

I forget about the old lady and the necklaces and just concentrate on the job on hand. I was going to make sure i was going to protect Aki, even if i have to be a murderer.

I won't let him suffer. I don't care what they did to me, but they can forget doing anything to Aki.

As i walked through the doorway quietly i kept my guard up. I closed the door quietly and listened carefully. I could hear a conversation in the living room.

"They should be home anytime now." Sayako voice spoke. She was in her sale lady voice.

"Good a deal is a deal." A new man's voice spoke.

"I can't wait to have my fun with the girl." Another man twisted voice said.

"There's more than one person." I thought.

"I want my fun with the boy. Can't wait to torture him. I love to hear screams." A third voice said. 3 other voices from what i could tell chuckled.

"Five people. Including Sayako and Fumio, i have to kill seven." I thought. I listen intently and set my bag down soundlessly.

I crept into the kitchen and take out a knife from the drawer. I stare at the silver pointy object in my hand, before coming to a final decision.

"It's too late to turn back now." I thought my resolve to protect Aki strong. As i was about to turn around and go into the living room a pair of strong arms envelope me.

I turn around quickly trying not to gasp. It was Sayako who was behind me with a sweet smile.

"Ayame dear, how long have you been home?" she asks.

"I guess she doesn't know i overheard their conversation." i thought.

"I just did. I was thinking for making dinner for you and Fumio. You two been taking great care of me and Aki, it's the least i can do." i said, acting out my polite voice and warm smile. She seemed to bought my excuse since she didn't change out of her peppy mom act. I listened closely to the living room area to only hear it quiet there.

"When's Fumio coming home anyway?" I ask.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be back soon. Until then i'll take care of dinner, you have homework to do right?" She says taking the knife out of my hands. I nodded and pretend to walk out of the kitchen. I took a small glance back without her noticing and see her take out some pills from her pocket.

She was facing the counter so she couldn't see me taking out a pencil from my pocket. I lift it up above and brought it down quickly on her.

Sayako let out an ear piercing scream as i did. I shut her up and ignored the blood on my cheeks. I felt cold and lifeless now that i was actually doing it, but i wasn't going to let them do anything to Aki, they were going to have to kill me first. literally.

Running could be heard through the halls. When they stopped Fumio and his customers were at the kitchen door. There was one guy who looked like to be the boss. He had gelled blond hair and was wearing designer like clothing.

I quickly picked up the knife Sayako dropped and ran to the nearest guy and stabbed him in his stomach. He gasped but before he could make any other sound i stabbed him again. He was a bulky guy wearing trousers and a wrinkly sweatshirt.

"Five left." I said retracting the knife and standing. I saw fear in their eyes and disbelief. Fumio looked enraged. Before i knew it they were taking guns out. I narrowed my eyes and slit the next guys throat before he could shoot. I hear a gunshot coming from Fumio direction and was able to dodge the bullet in time only letting it graze my arm. It was like a burnt cut, but other then that i was okay.

I hear another shot from behind and bend down feeling a faint wisp over my head. I heard a loud thump on a floor and look up to see that the bullet i had dodged had hit Fumio directly in his forehead.

"Three left." I thought, taking a mental note. I threw the knife to a guy who had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, he looked to be in his mid 30's, he looked like a man who could pass to be a slave driver. The knife hit square into his chest. He started to gag with blood coming out of his mouth, with his hand sputtering around the knife trying to take it out.

"Why you son of a bitch!" The leader yelled as he and the other guy took their chance to shoot at me. I was quick to dodge the bullets thanks to my gymnastics lessons and martial arts i had taken before the accident. I took countess sports and activities to train my body and mind.

I wasn't going to let them go to waste.

My ears were pounding from the gunshot noises and adrenaline was pumping threw my veins at high speed. My heart felt like it was going to burst at any moment.

I swiftly pick up a plate from the counter and throw it with all the force i had to the leader. He cursed as he dodged and made a run for it with his partner out of the kitchen. I couldn't let them get away so i chased after them. I quickly pulled out the knife from the dead guy chest on the way out and see them run out of the door when i exist the kitchen. I fallowed top speed and was on their tail. Thankfully their was know one around the neighborhood to witness a murder.

They'd curved into an ally and i followed. The minute i turned the corner they began to shoot at me. I tried to dodge all of the bullets, but two got lodged into my waist. I bit my lip drawing blood trying not to scream and lose my balance. I continued to dodge the bullets, but the wound i got kept biting me back. In the end i had countless grazeses that were bleeding, all the cuts on my clothes were rimmed and dripping with blood, along with an added bullets in my right thigh and left shin. My body felt like it was burning and my legs felt like they were going to rip off.

They cackled with laughter having hummer in seeing me fight for my life.

"What are you going to do now you bitch! Let's see you try to kill us now!" The partner shouted. He looked like a person who would smoke and sell drugs. The leader had a massive grin on his face and a crazed look in his eyes.

"I guess it can't be helped! Once we kill you we'll settle for the other brat!" He announced smirking. This only made me angry. I wanted to kill them.

I needed to.

I had a new found of determination in me and strength. I wasn't going to go down like this. Not until i knew Aki would be safe. I wasn't going to have bastards like them have him.

As i kept dodging i shortened this distance between us. They backed away a step each time i got closer. I gripped the knife in my hand hard giving me white knuckles. I ducked down dodging a bullet that was aimed for my head and sprinted forward embedding the knife deeply into the shaggy guy chest. I brought the knife down cutting into his stomach, creating a giant slash. The guy fell backward, his knees buckling and screamed bloody murder. I took out my knife and got back in stance, my sleeves were practically completely covered in the guys blood now. He had a look of horror and fear plastered on his face, his blood pooling around his dead form.

I began to run forward again sprinting and was able to get close enough to the leader to kick him in his gut feeling a few ribs brake under my foot, i was about to slash him before he fell to the floor, but he managed to dodge in mid fall. I threw the knife at him instead, the same time he tripped catching my leg causing me to fall backwards. My knife i threw got into his thigh though i was aiming for his heart, he screamed in savage pain as he fell back.

I had to think quick, he was slowing getting up from the wound and if i didn't do anything quick i was a goner. I looked around frantically for something i could use to kill him. I completely ignored the searing pain throughout my body.

I finally eyed the gun in the dead guy hand and dive for it. It took all my energy to sit up and aim the gun at my target.

As i put my finger around the trigger-

_***Bang!***_


	2. New Beginnings

_**Ayame...**_

_*Bang!*_

That sound would forever be engraved in my mind.

Time seemed to stop at the moment. The leader in front of me was looking at me fearfully with the gun in his hand trembling.

My gun was still poised in the air my figure just a second away from pressing down on the trigger.

But it never happened.

I looked down to the spot where i felt warm liquid flowing down.

The bullet had hit my heart.

I had failed.

My world whirled as i collapsed backwards and began to gag on my breath. The hand that was holding the gun was limp at me side while my other clutched the area of my heart. My mouth tasted metallic and my body was screaming. i felt my eyes swell as my vision began to zoom in and out blurring feeling a sudden cold wash over me.

Death had me in it's grip.

It was the end for me.

"H-ha ha ha! That's what you get you whore! You think you can mess with me and get away with it!" The leader laughed in triumph. I couldn't lose not yet. Even though i couldn't see well i lifted up my arm, trying to steady it with the gun its hand and aimed it at his blurry form.

He had no idea what was coming for him.

_*Bang!*_

You could hear that sound resonate through the alley.

_*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*_

I continued to shoot until i heard a hard thump on the concrete ground.

The man wasn't laughing now. He now was screaming in agony and pain with blood gurgling from his mouth. Even though i couldn't see it i could feel the fear coming off of him. He didn't want to die. Who does? Who knew what awaited them in the next life, but i was sure whatever was waiting for him wouldn't be good.

My arm dropped to the ground losing feeling in it. My body was starting to become numb and my breathing became more shallow.

I was sure what awaited me in the next life wouldn't be good as well.

The guy was dead now, silent. I turned head toward the blue sky my pain slowly feeling distant. I could see the cloud forms above me and hear the soft sound of the wind. I felt at peace.

"At least i know now what death is like." I jokingly said in my head. " I wish i would've been there when Aki grows up, what would he think of me if he knew?" I continued to think idly.

He would undoubtedly hate me. I took his chance of new love and happiness. It was only natural.

"I just wished i could tell him i was sorry." I thought sadly. That was my only regret.

I protected him

I protected Aki

I protected his future

Those were my last thoughts.

I closed my eyes letting darkness finally take over.

* * *

_***Inbetween...***_

Warm.

That was my first thought.

I was in a embrace with two people.

But who were those people?

I opened my eyes to see a happy couple. The man was behind me while the women was in front. I was inbetween them. They were hugging me with so much love.

They looked so familiar.

They looked like me.

I had the women facial features and her perfect slender body. I looked exactly like her in a every way, but i had the man's hair color and eyes. All around us was a warm orange like yellow glow, witched looked like sunlight.

The women had long red hair and soft blue eyes, she looked to be in her 20's. She was smiling warmly at me and looked stunningly beautifully. The man also looked to be in his 20's and was considerably handsome. He had well toned muscles and was the type of man any women would drool over for.

"You been through so much my daughter." He said his voice filled with sadness.

"We're so sorry that we weren't there for you." The women spoke with tearing eyes.

"Okasan? Otousan?" I say a whisper disbelieving.

The women held me tighter and began to sob on my shoulder. While the man's lip began to tremble.

"You remember us? You're not angry?" He asked with hope, covering his face with his hand hiding his stray tears.

This time i began to cry.

"I thought you abandoned me." My voice cracking at the word.

"No! Is that what you thought?" My dad said going to the women side cradling me along with her.

"We sent you to that world for your protection. We always loved you and watched over you as you grew up. We saw what you did for your brother, we're proud of you for doing it." My mother said though i could see that she was slightly dissapointed yet sad that i had to kill people though.

"That world? What do you mean?" I ask beginning to panic when they began to fade.

My mom and dad looked at me with such a warm smile.

"We don't have much time, but know we always will love and care for you. The day we died and left you behind was the most regrettable thing we did, but we had no choice." My father said sadly.

"But this time will make things right." My mom concluded.

"Wait what do you mean!" I shout as they began to disappear.

"We love you, and we never got the chance to give you or show you any of it, this time we will." My Mom's angelic voice told me.

"We're going to give you a second chance. This time with a better life. Promise us we wont see you too soon." My dad said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Wait please don't leave me again!" I wail desperate. I felt two warm hands on my head.

"Be a good girl, don't die too soon." My dad's ghostly form said in front of me.

"We love you Angel." My mom said planting a kiss on my forehead.

With those last words they completely disappeared with a bright light.

* * *

I felt the beat of my once dead heart.

I gasp as my eyes pop open, feeling a familiar warmth pass through me. I began choking on my breath trying to get the familiar feeling of air in my lungs again.

Once i managed to calm down i took a look at my surroundings realizing that i was laying on grass.

...(Stare)...

...(Stare)...

...(Stare)...

"Where the fuck am i? " Was my first thought.

All around me was forest, forest, and more forest. Too much green and brown. Bushes were around me creating a mini field. I looked down at myself.

"WHY THE FUCKING KAMI AM I NAKED!" I screamed in my mind.

That's right. I was naked top to bottom. The only things on me were the necklaces the old lady gave me. I snapped my head around hoping there were no spectators.

Thank god there was none.

I began sputtering curses under my breath. I remember what my mom and dad told me. Just what exactly were they talking about?

I look around looking for some coverage and spotted a bag.

"Hope!" I thought scrambling to it. I unzipped it quickly and took a look at it contents.

"Let see... Some scrolls... Um ok... Ah, Kunai and shuriken... Weird... Basic first medical supplies... Finally something normal, and lets see... Bandages, ointments, pills, money and more scrolls... Ooh! And my iPod!" I thought aloud.

You think it'll kill my parents to toss in a T-shirt and some pants!

That's when i notice my hair. It was still black but this time it reached my knees and it was a shade darker. It was completely different. Meh it wasn't the strangest thing so far. So i didn't freak out.

Sigh~ I took in my situation.

"I guess i'm gonna have to work with what i got." I thought groaning. I took out the bandages and wraped them around my chest making a sarashi. It was a makeshift bra but it was better than nothing. As for bellow, well bandages wouldn't do.

_~Heavy sigh~_

"I feel like a cave woman, I guess i should start looking for some leaves." i mumbled to myself in dismay. TT_TT

That's when i heard some voices.

I immediately ducked down and hid.

I heard two voices. They were close and i heard... Water?

"Ah~ Natural onsens are the way to go." A muscular voice said beyond the bushes. I crawl slowly and quietly to the muffled voices to see a man with blue like skin and fish features and...

Itachi!

I started to hyperventilate.

Why the hell can i see him in a place that not on TV, manga, poster or on my computer!

It's official i've gone psycho.

No i am.

After all i did kill what? 6? 7 people?

I was backing away slowly hoping not to get found by either of them when i saw my life flash before my eyes.

CLOTHES!

Well cloaks, but it was a start. :)

I contemplated on whether i should... Barrow one.

Let's see, twigs and leaves or cloak? Twigs and leaves, cloak, twigs and leaves, cloak, twigs and leaves, cloak...

Cloak wins!

I slowly reach out and grab one. One cloak was messy and the other was folded neatly on the ground. I got the neat one obviously. I slithered back into the bushes and put it on. It had a black background and large red clouds on it. It was over sized but hey, It was better than being butt naked.

I felt much better even though it felt a little too windy down there but i could deal with it. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I turn around about to walk away when i bump into something warm yet firm.

"Oof! Ow." I groaned rubbing my nose. I looked to see what i bumped into only to see a well tanned muscled chest and abs.

I gulped.

I look up to see Itachi looking down at me, face stoic. I turn and walk the other away only to bump into fish face. When i turn around again i went face to face with Itachi again.

I was stuck.

"Hi?" It sounded more like a question.

Itachi was wearing a towel around his waist covering his manhood to his knees like fish face, but that still didn't stop me from blushing.

"If i remember correctly Aki told me Itachi was the person who was an S-ranked... Oh shit." I thought sweating buckets.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well... Bye!" I quickly said before dashing off into the forest for my life.

* * *

_**Itachi...**_

I saw a slight movement out of the corner of my eyes.

I turn my head to see my cloak getting withdrawn into the bushes.

I silently get out of the onsen.

"What wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked me.

I point my thumb towards the bushes. He concentrates a moment before understanding what i was doing.

I stealthy walk around the bushes while Kisame goes behind.

I spot a girl that looked to be around 12. She had long black hair and black eyes. She looked familiar in a way. She was wearing my cloak checking herself out. I snuck behind her quietly, her not noticing until she slug her bag on and bumped into me as she turned around.

"Oof! Ow." She says rubbing her nose. When she looked up at me her eyes widened. She turned around only to run into Kisame who was blocking her, then she turned back to me trapped.

"Hi?" She says doing a sheepish grin.

Even though my face was emotionless i was mentally nerved. There was something about her that bothered me. It was at the tip of my tongue but i couldn't grasp it. It was something obvious, but what?

There was an awkward silence.

" Well... Bye!" She says suddenly dashing off.

It took only a spit second for me to react. I began to chase after her Kisame fallowing.

She was only a few yards away on the ground sprinting while me and Kisame were in the trees.

She was fast. Me and Kisame were having a hard time keeping up.

"We got her, there's a cliff up ahead that leads to a valley so deep you can't see the bottom. She'll have no choice but to stop." Kisame informed me. I give a slight nod already knowing, but even though he said that she wasn't slowing down. Once we got into the clearing you could see the edge of the cliff.

She only ran faster.

I ran faster catching up to her side and was going to stop her with my sharingan, but what i saw shocked me.

She was smiling. A full smile filled with happiness and excitement. Not cockiness or uncertainty.

And before i knew it she...

* * *

_**Ayame...**_

I ran as fast as i could.

Putting years of track onto my bare feet running. When i ran into a clearing a saw a cliff edge, I was about to slow down but something was... telling me to jump. It was as if it was calling me to do it. Like an instinct.

I found myself smiling in excitement.

And before i knew it, i jumped into the dark abyss.

* * *

_**COMMENT!**_


	3. Borrowing From Kakashi

_**Ayame...**_

_*Crawl* *Crawl* *Crawl*_

That's right I'm ALIVE!

I should change my name to Kiseki (Miracle) or Lucky!

It turns out that there was a river to break my fall. Though i feel like shit, broke a few bones, twisted a few dozen muscles, got a thousands new bruises, and completely dripping wet with dirty water, i'm fine, just saying.

Did i mention that i saw a bright light that had a meadow and a beautiful river inside it? I thought i saw my parents again. TT^TT

I felt like i lost 50 years of my life! Did you know when they say you see your life flash before your eyes when you die it's true. You want to know how i know?

BECAUSE I SAW IT FLASH BEFORE ME AT LEAST 1,000 TIMES!

I swear if i didn't die because of jumping off a cliff, i'd die of a heart attack! I'm surprised i'm not in shock! Since the vally was a very deep it took a LONG time to get down. You can imagine a poor 12 year old girl just waiting for the ground to come in contact to her for agonizing minutes, when a normal fall would just end it in seconds. It would spare the poor persons soul if you know what i mean.

If you want to die do it quick as possible so you don't have to feel pain or chicken out.

To tell the truth i think something happened when i jumped. When i was just a few yards away from the river... I can't explain it, but i think i ... Floated? But it was just for a few seconds before i splatted into the river.

Am i crazy?

"..."

Yhaa~ i am.

When i had jumped i was fully prepared to die, but there was a small something in me that was telling me "no, you have to live." my only answer was " For what? At least i be with my parents."

I sighed and laid on my back groaning and wincing from the light crunch of my bones. I laid my backpack next to me and opened it gingerly hoping to put use of the bandages and pills. It turned out it was water proof since when i opened it, everything was as dry as a desert.

I gave up half way and just laid there my arms hugging my aching stomach. It was just pure sheer will power that was rejecting my lunch to come out. My shoulder was distorted and my ankle was twisted in a way it should NOT be twisted not to mention my vision was blurry.

"I must of have gotten a concussion." i thought weakly feeling waterlogged.

I willed for my body to stop hurting with everything i had. I felt like i was being tortured. To my surprise my hands started to glow green. I slowly yet carefully put my hand over my stomach, in no time it was healed losing the churning feeling in it. I continued with the rest of my body, flinching and whimpering as my bones and muscles fixed themselves in place healing.

I made a mental note to remember how to do that.

After some green magic, i began to make my way into the forest. I had gotten quite far away from my original location, but i was still somehow in the same forest.

After some walking around guess who i found sleeping?

He had white puffy hair and whore a mask that covered half his face. Um let's see... Kashimi? Kababi? Kakami? It was on the tip of my tongue...

Kakashi! That's right! Him!

Just as i was about to think about my next move.

I sneezed.

Great, i'm gonna have a cold at this rate if i don't change...

Kakashi just moaned and flip on the other side of his stomach.

... (Stare)... (Evil grin)

You know when an anime character gets an evil idea they get this evil sparkle in their eyes.

Well i had that sparkle.

* * *

_**Kakashi...( :D YAY! )**_

I had just wanted to sleep getting rest on my way back from my latest mission. It was only from what i guessed a few hours, but somehow in those few hours i was stripped to only my jounin vest, boxers, ninja sandals, my headband, and a useless backpack.

EVEN MY BOOK WAS GONE! NOT TO MENTION MY MASK!

The only thing now covering my face was bandages from my backpack. I would put on my spare clothes but they were tattered up and cover in blood from battle.

Who could of have done this without me noticing?

I was jounin for god sake! I would have noticed if someone was stripping me. Either the person drugged me or was very sneaky.

Sigh...

How was i gonna get back to Konoha like this?

* * *

_**Ayame... (*Snicker* *Snicker*)**_

I put on my new BORROWED fingerless gloves and clothes.

I had slit the pants sleeves turning them into shorts since they were to long and did the same thing to my BORROWED shirt. I put on my BORROWED cool mask and picked up my BORROWED book i had found next to Kakashi. It read Icha Icha paradise.

I put the BORROWED book up on top of a rock so that i could change. Over all i looked pretty damn cool and dangerous if i do say so for myself.

I had braided my wet hair into a low ponytail and used a bandage strip to tie it. Since Kakashi shoes were too big for me and would only get in my way so i didn't bother to BARROW them. I covered my feet in bandages instead all the way up to my knees, it was better than walking bare foot. I was starting to get blisters from all the rocks and sticks that were lying around the forest, it was like it was placed there just for me to step on it. I still had my make shift bra on but unfortunately i refused to BORROW Kakashi boxers, so let just say i wasn't exactly 100% comfortable.

I set my somewhat dry cloak into my bag, zipped it up and slung it over my shoulders. I started to read Kakashi's book just walking strait not caring where i would end up. I would dodge trees and jumped over roots when i saw them coming from the corner of my eyes, so i was okay. I would just leave my feet to take me to a village or something.

...(Reading)...

...(Reading)...

...(Reading)...

How many of you know that Kakashi a pervert? This book should be rated R or something!

I was blushing red then an apple as i continued to read, but you couldn't see it since my BORROWED mask covered most of it. I was wondering if i was still innocent and pure when i was reading the last page (I'm a very fast reader) when i ran into something.

"Ita!" I shouted dropping the book and clutching my forehead squatting down to the ground biting my lip, i began letting profanities out. I was so concentrated in my BORROWED book that i didn't see the gate. I had bumped to the side of it.

I felt so stupid.

I just stood up, picked up my BORROWED book and kept reading like nothing happened straightening myself up before entering the village not bothering to read the sign. BUT-!

I ran into something again.

"Oof!" This time whatever i bumped into was warm and firm.

"Please not let it be Itachi! Though i wouldn't mind seeing him again..." I thought mumbling the last part in my mind. "OMG i just had a pervert attack!" I am so confiscating my BORROWED book from Kakashi.

I look up only to see a two guys. On had a bandage across his nose and the other whore a headband like a bandanna.

"Hi?" It sounded like a question.

Does anybody feel Déjà vu here?

* * *

_**Kotetsu...**_

"Hi?" The girl said after she ran into me.

Was it me or was i the only one that felt like was i was seeing another Kakashi.

"What's your name? State your purpose for entering the village?" I asked.

"My mom said that i shouldn't talk to strangers." She simply replied a neutral look on her face.

"Your traveling alone?" Izumo asked with a raised eyebrow.

She simply stared. We took that as a yes seeing that no one was around. I noticed her book.

"A little kid like you shouldn't be reading a book like this! Where did you even get this form?" I ask taking it away. Kids these days, reading stuff like this...

"I ~borrowed~ it." She said, her cheeks ever so slightly tilting up hinting that she was smiling, as if she was telling a inside joke.

"What business do you have with Konoha?" Izumo tried again.

She simply stared at us blankly again.

Me and Izumo gave each other a look.

"We're going to have to take you to the Hokage." Izumo began sighing at the progress.

"Yada." Was her stubborn answer.

We sweat dropped.

"Excuse me." I said as i slung the girl small body frame over my shoulders.

"Wha- Hay! Put me down! Put me down now!" She shouted kicking and punching me crazy.

Boy did she have punch! I was going to end up black and blue when this was over. Izumo snickered at me and i glared at him. I simply threw the girl on his shoulder causing him to almost lose his balance. This time she was ravaging at him and shouting curses at both of us.

"Put me down you Asshole! Who do you think you are! Your so lucky i'm on your shoulder you Bitch!" she continued as we bgean to walk her still cursing away.

Such a dirty mouth.

"Kotetsu! Izumo! Oi!" I heard someone whisper. I stopped and so did Izumo hearing the call and turned toward the bushes.

We both see Kakashi hidden behind them naked.

Izumo dropped the girl causing her to let out an "Oof!"

We started to laugh at Kakashi who was hidden behind the bush's using it's leaves as coverage! He seemed ragged and dirty but he looked hilarious!

"K-ka-kashi! what happened to you?" Izumo manged as he laughed rolling on the ground.

He only gave us a scary glare witch shut us right up.

"Lend me some of your clothes!" he whispered as load as he dared.

After we lended him some of our clothes and he was on his way, i realized something.

"Izumo where's the girl?"

* * *

_**Ayame...**_

I took my chance and ran before i BORROWED my book again.

After they were gone from my sights i slowed down. I took this as the chance to take the village in. Everything looked as familiar as it does in the anime. I ooh'd and aah'd and i walked along the village road. Everybody here seemed nice. They would smile and wave at my way kindly before continuing on neither way. Some didn't mind the strange girl who wasn't wearing shoe's but just bandages walking down the street, as if they'd seen stranger people.

I liked the village, it had a big warmth to it. It was one thing to see the Naruto world on TV but another to see it in life.

" I might like it here." I thought walking along the road looking into stores not watching the front of me.

Then, that's right!

_*Bump!*_

"Oof!" Me and my victim said in a unison.

" Not again." I mumbled rubbing my nose. I looked up to see who i bumped into again ready to sigh only to see the great Sasuke Uchiha himself.

I was speechless. He was Sasuke no doubt, he had his whole cool demeanor and Uchiha symbol on.

"Duckbutt?!" I say making sure. I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what i just said. Aki had always called him Duckbutt and i sort of caught on to it.

He anime veined glaring at me.

" Watch where you're going." He said coldly narrowing his eyes at me walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted before i knew what i was doing.

"What?" he asked stopping not in the mode obviously.

"Ah..." I manged

"Quick Ayame think!" I thought. I did the math in my mind. He didn't have his headband so i wasn't in the first episode.

"I-if something were to happen that you didn't like and take something... Personally important away, would you want me to... I don't know ah... save you?" I managed nervously not looking at him. He looked at me skeptical and weirdly. I wound'nt blame him, after all i was a stranger.

There was a moment of silence.

"...Yes." he finally answered wearily, and before it knew it my instincts took over before i could even register what i was doing. I was in front of him quickly and in a flash took off my mask and

Kissed him.

He stiffened shocked his eyes wide. The kiss was only for 2 seconds before i pulled away and quickly put my mask back on, not allowing him ro see my cherry red blush. I turned around and ran away in embarrassment before he could he process what happened.

Why did i kiss him? I'm a IDIOT! I remembered the episode when Sasuke had his first kiss with Naruto, and everything just sort of played out...

* * *

_**Sasuke...**_

_**A few minutes ago...**_

"So do you have any clues?" i asked the Hokage.

"I'm afraid not. Based on your deception and what we have, i'm afraid we can't do anything." He responded.

I nodded. I had figered as much. I walked out of his office and continued on my way home in deep thought.

I had been visiting to my clan graves the other day when i saw someone else. Nobody lived in the Uchiha compound but me. No body even visits the graves there at all since the accident. Yet there was someone there when i visited. I was shocked when i saw her. I knew who ever she was, she came to give her respects and not to just violate the graves as a prank of some sort.

She had long black hair and was wearing a black kimono and whore a netted mask, so i couldn't see her face. I had called out to her but she had disappeared in a blink of an eye. She obviously had some connections to my clans. She had left some lilies at 2 graves. It's been bugging me ever since.

Who was she? How did she know my clan? What were her connection's?

I had thousands of questions flowing through my mind. I had told the Hokage about her, but he couldn't find anything. He had no clue who the girl could have been. I hated to admit it, but there a small part of me that hoped she was an Uchiha like me. I knew it was just false hope so i immediately casted the thought away. It was impossible. Itachi killed everyone but me.

There were no survivors but me.

I was alone.

_*Bump*_

"Oof!"

"What now?" I thought as i bumped into someone. I looked to see who i bumped into only to see a girl.

"Please not let her be a fan, that was the last thing i needed right now." I mentally prayed stressed.

"Not again." She mumbled rubbing her nose.

When she looked up to see me her eyes widened.

"Please no." i thought. But she surprised me when she shouted,

"Duckbutt?!"

"Watch where your going." I said coldly narrowing my eyes at her summing her up. She was wearing baggy like cloths with a mask and wasn't wearing any shoes, just bandages. She had a book in her hand along with a backpack. I never saw her before but she looked eerily familiar.

I began to walk away continuing on.

"Wait!" She shouted suddenly.

I stopped. " What?" I asked not in the mood.

"Um..." She thought a moment looking in deep thought.

"I-if something were to happen that you didn't like and take something... Personally important away, would you want me to... I don't know ah... save you?" She managed nervous. Avioding looking at me.

I looked at her skeptical and weirdly. She sounded like she was talking about the future or something. Not to mention i didn't know her, why should i tell her my thoughts. I didn't have time to deal with her if she was just asking me for my attention.

"... Yes." i found myself saying carefully.

And before i knew it she was in front of me. She took off her mask, but before i had a chance to take it in.

She kissed me.

I stiffened shocked my eyes wide. My brain was still processing the fact that a girl lips was on mine, but just as quickly as it came it went. In no last in a second the girl was running off as if she didn't just me me.

"What just happened?" I asked myself dumbstruck.

* * *

_**Ayame...**_

I finally slowed down and calmed myself. Not only did i take his first kiss but he took mine...

Just as i was strolling in my thoughts in a dazed about the fact i kissed SASUKE UCHIHA, i paused by a Dango shop.

" If Aki was here he would be begging me to but him some now." I thought a soft smile on my face of the memory of him.

As quickly as i thought about it as i remembered what i did. It fully dawned at me then. I would never see him again and i would never go back. I didn't have a problem about never going back, if fact i could careless, i loved this world better then my old one. It was Aki that tore my heart apart. I would never see his smile again, help him eat breakfast, read him the stories stories i wrote.

I found myself walking toward the Hokage mountains if i remembered right.

I found myself starting to sing. Music always helped me calm me down.

* * *

_(Hurry up and save me: Tiffany Giardina)_

* * *

_" I'm going through the same day same place, same way I always do."_ I began.

I continued to sing the song fallowing letting my feet fallow my instincts to lead the way. Before i knew it i had somehow ended up on top to the Hokage mountains. Everything seemed so quiet up here. I felt the wind ripple through me and enjoyed the fresh air up here taking in the scenery.

The wind seemed to get stronger as i sang my feelings out. My voice seemed to echo threw the village magically.

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you (Save you)_

_Save me, save me_

I finished. I still missed Aki and i wanted so bad to see my parents. I leaned against the railing biting my lips refusing to shed a single tear.

I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't allow it. I refused to.

But even though i thought those things i still felt so... Alone.

Why was i even in the Naruto world? What did it had to do with my parents? There was many questions yet so little answers. I just wanted to be in the same warmth i was in with my parents. It felt so peaceful and nice. Like all my worries were gone and everything was gonna be okay.

I looked down at the village sadly. I had one of my... Instincts again.

It was telling me to... climb the railing? I know i shouldn't be listening to it since the last time i did i jumped of a cliff and almost died but hay, why not?

So i stood on top of the railing carefully balancing my weight. After i got used to the wind pushing and pulling me to began to look down.

It was a LONG way down, but not as long as the valley i jumped off of. I was surprised i wasn't afraid of heights now and scared for life. Guest that's just one of the things that makes me, me. I mean it's not everyday a 12 year old girl falls off a cliff and survive, not to mention kiss an Uchiha. (blush)

Sigh...

I just felt so tired.

Maybe i should just end it.

And as if someone was reading my mind-

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." a familiar voice spoke.

"Crap." I thought.

* * *

_I know there's a lot of mistakes but i swear i will fix them when i have time!_

_**Comment ! **_

_**Comment ! **_

_**Comment !**_


	4. Enter Konoha x Kakashi's Daughter ?

_**Kakashi...**_

I had just reported to the Hokage office about my mission and my unfortunate accident. He had found it quite amusing.

I sighed, I as headed home board not having my book to entertain me on my walk there, but then i heard singing.

_My window's opened up_

_Tonight I'm crawling out_

_Will you be there are you waiting_

_Will you be there will you save me_

_(So just save me, so just save me)_

_(Save me, save me) You can save me_

_(Save me, save me) I know you can save me_

_So just, so just save me_

_Without you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

The singing continued on, the voice anonymous to my ears. I couldn't help but think how mysterious the lyrics were, never heard anything like them before. Most music i heard in my lifetime were mostly traditional, with the occasional exotic ones on missions of course. The song i was listening to now souded foreign.

Curiosity got the better of me so i ended up following the voice.

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you (Save you)_

_Save me, save me_

I ended up at the Hokage mountains. I saw a girl looking around twelve standing on the railing looking down solemnly.

I put two and two together thining the worst.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." I said calmly as i could. I didn't want to make any sudden movements for her to jump. The last thing i wanted was a girl jumping to her suicide.

She stiffly turned to me.

Recognition crossed my face.

"Aren't those my clothes you're wearing!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger at her trying to sound calm anout the matter. She didn't say anything but just looked away at the sky. After i remembered what she was about to do i went right back to my task. I took a carefully took a step forward.

"I would like it if you wouldn't mind stepping down down." I say clearing my throat. She looked back down at the height seeming to be contemplating.

"Why do you care whether or not i die Kakashi?" She asked looking curiously down her height considering.

"How did-" I started.

"I know many things i shouldn't know."

I stayed quiet.

She began to spread her arms.

I started to panic.

"Oi! There's no need to-" But the words died in my mouth when i began to see her float. " You're!-"

She gasped seeming to just realized what she was doing, losing concentration and began to luckily fall backwards. I dived in catching her bridal style in my arms.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again young lady!" I scolded seriously.

"Yada." She said crossing her arms looking the other way glaring.

"Huh?" I uttered deadpanning.

"I said Yada! Now let go of me!" She shouted trying to pry me off her.

_Oh, so she's the stubborn type_, I thought trying not to let her fall out my arms. She began to claw harder at me so i picked her up holding her by her callor by arms length. She was surprising very light for her size.

I scratched my head not exactly knowing how to deal with the violent girl in my hand.

"Well anyway i'm going to have to take you into the Hokage." I said coming to my conclusion. She stopped trying to punch me and froze.

"W-what?" She managed sounding if not a bit alarmed.

" I'm going to have to take you to the Hokage. You're not from around here right? Not to mention i'm guessing you came into Konoha without permission." I answered. She only got more violent while shouting very interesting vocabulary at me.

_Sigh~_ " Kids these days." I thought irritatingly.

* * *

**_Ayame..._**

"W-what?" I asked, hoping i heard wrong.

"I'm going to have to take you to the Hokage. You're not from around here right? Not to mention i'm guessing you came into Konoha without permission." He answered.

I did the math in my mind.

Me + Hokage + Naruto World + Entering illegally = Ibiki witch ='s pain.

I got desperate.

I started to shout every curse i knew. I could only imagine what would happen if the Hokage got hold of me. I tried to punch him with my arms and legs, but i was kept arms length away from him so i couldn't even graze him.

I hate feeling so weak.

Before i knew it we poofed into the Hokage office.

Kakashi dropped me once we got there, me lying face down splat on the floor.

"Ow." I growled before getting up." I'm so gonna get back at him." I thought while i started to plot Kakashi death.

I faced up only to see a disdained looking Hokage with Iruka and a few other anbu.

"Hi?" I croaked.

This is getting real old.

* * *

**_Hokage..._**

"Kakashi, who have you brought with you?" I ask him curious. I took note that her clothes consisted of jounin clothing even though it seemed to be shaggy on her. The girl had black hair and eyes, she reminded my someone, but i couldn't remember...

"Oh! Now that you mention it, what is your name?" Kakashi asked the girl thoughtfully. She stood up a tick mark on her head and kicked his shin.

"Humph!" She huffed standing up looking away her chin up. "Why should i tell you?!"

Kakashi gave a grunt at the bruttle contact but showed no other indicaton of pain beside for turning a bit pale.

"Tell me are you the girl who entered without permission? I was just told by Izumo a few minutes ago, guess it looks like i won't have to send some anbu looking for you after all." I stated.

She gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Well if that's all... Bye!" She announced turning around only to face a wall of anbu.

"Um..." She said turning back to face me warily.

"Tell me, what business do you have with Konoha?" I asked curious, she seemed harmless enough, but young spies these days weren't new these days.

She paused seeming to be in deep thought.

"Well i don't really have any business, i was just passing through." She answered. she looked straight into my eyes as she said this, i coudn't detect anythinf otherwise a lie.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Well yha i guess..." She sounded unsure.

"How old are you?"

"12."

"Family?"

She didn't answer.

"When i found her she was about to-" But before Kakashi could finish the girl gave him another kick glaring at him in cold warning.

I shivered at the look even though it wasn't directed at me, along with the other anbu. It didn't really take much for me to figure out her situation and her family... circumstances.

"Well miss..." I began, but paused. She thought for a moment considering whether or not to tell me her name.

"Angel... Angel Uzuha." She told me now nervous and shy.

(Pronounce Angel like you would pronounce Japanese names. So pronounce "An" like the "An" in Anne and "Gel" like in hair gel. :D This is for the sake of Japanese anime! Hope you understand...)

"Well Angel- san how would you like to become a Konohagakure ninja?" I offered giving a warm smile.

* * *

**_Ayame..._**

"Well miss..." the Hokage began, but stopped not knowing my name. I thought for a moment.

I didn't want to be Ayame Riku anymore. I didn't want to remember my past, i wanted to be someone new, a fresh beginning.

"Angel..." I decided remembering that was what my mom called me, it was stupid i know but the word came out of my mouth before i could think of another alias. "Angel Uzuha." I told him nervous and shy suddenly. I have no idea where Uzuha came from, but it seemed... Right. Oh well.

"Well Uzuha- san, how would you like to become a Konohagakure ninja?" He offered giving me a warm welcoming smile.

...(Silence)...

"Eh! I can!" I shout slamming my hands down in desk and getting up in his face.

"Of course, but you'll have to take a test first." He replied chuckling.

I bet my eyes were sparkling in hope."A ninja! If i become a ninja than i get to meet Naruto! I could learn about chakra and so much more. I can make bother my birth and earth parents proud." I thought thousand of possibilities crossing my mind in excitement, and it was not just a few minutes ago i was thinking about suicide! Funny thing life is.

"Iruka." Hokage called out to the stunned sensei.

"Oh yes! I would like you to do make a clone and do a transformation jutsu if you will." He told me.

"Ok." I said even though i was uncertain. Lucky for me Aki always constantly doing the transformation and shadow clone hand signs so much everyday that i memorized them. Too bad they were the only ones. Sigh~ 'm gonna need to study later on..."

I did the necessary sighs and focused on my chakra closing my eyes. I was praying that this would was gonna work. I felt a huge amount of energy in me and focused as hard as i could on taking a strand.

_*Poof*_

I opened my eyes hopefully, and see at least 20 clones!

"Oops." Everyone looked at me shocked. Even Kakashi, through only his visible eye widened.

They poofed away and i looked at Iruka hopefully.

"Y-you passed, now for the transformation." He said staring at me. I gave this some thought. " Who to transform into... Ohh I know!" I thought excited. Even though i only watched and read a few Naruto episodes i knew how the characters personalities were.

_*Poof*_

I transformed into Naruto.

" I'm gonna become Hokage! Dattebayo!" I shouted his catchphrase grinning doing a thumbs up.

_*Poof*_

I transform into Sasuke.

"Hn." I say broadly, hands in my pockets with his cool demeanor.

_*Poof*_

This time, that's right! I transformed into Sakura!

"Kya! Sasuke-kun!" I squealed as loud as i could pulling off the hearts in my eyes.

_*Poof*_

I was back to normal. If you ask me, i did all of those perfect, even with their personalities!

"So... Do i pass?" I ask oblivious to the surprised audience in the room.

" Y-you pass! Though how do you know the three you turned into?" Iruka asked.

"Hmm..." I said making them wait impatient. " I just do." I answer simply. They anime fell.

"Anyway now that we got that done, you from now on will be living with Kakashi in his apartment." Hokage said getting back to topic.

"Huh?" We said in a unison.

"What!" We shouted once we processed the information.

"You heard me, from now on you'll be living with Kakashi, since we don't have any available homes for you besides for him. You start ninja academy on Monday as Genin level." He informed me "As for you Kakashi i want you to take care of her training so she can catch up with other basic jutsus and such." .

"But-" I began, but i could finish since he threw a bag of money to me.

"Go on you two, take some time to buy new clothes and the like with the money."

And before i knew it, i was kicked out of the Hokage building with my knew shocked guardian.

* * *

_**1 hour later...**_

* * *

I was now home from shopping. I was still taking in the fact that KAKASHI was the one taking me in, but what can i do about i?. Oh well at least i get special training, and being with Kakashi i can keep a close on on Naruto and the others. I could feel my gut churn in excitement.

I went into my new room and stripped off my/Kakashi clothes. My room was fairly nice. It had a bed, a large closet for my clothes, a shelf for books and things like a desk. Everything a person could need was here. I took out my new clothes and towel and went to the down the hall naked bathroom with my new body products. My body was begging for a shower.

Kakashi was out buying groceries so don't be thinking i'm a pervert walking naked around in an apartment for fun. I turn on the shower and waitde for the hot water to come while i undid my braid. I stunk of dirty river and sweat, and since i tied my hair, it felt stiff and had some sort of gunt in it with... I'm not even going to go there.

Once i jumped in and washed myself head to toe finishing up and came out of the shower, my hair smelling of citrus fruit and my body of aloe scented body wash. I dried myself thoroughly and brushed my hair killing the knots before I put on my new ninja Kimono-

_(Pic since i'm so lazy to describe basically the front cover-)_

Black fingerless gloves and my creamy tan stockings that went all the way up to my thighs with basic black ninja sandals, i also put on a black mask, i Kakashi had insisted i buy one once i took off his BORROWED mask (I told you so!). Why i don't know, but i didn't mind. I had gotten quite attached to the mask fashion.

I remember when i had BORROWED his mask. Let's just say when i saw his face i had almost died of a heart attack from being love struck. I had taken my time to take a few pictures (Okay maybe a few hundred...) on my IPod camera of his godly features...

I had taken a good half a hour taking in my new body in my room full length mirror. My gray eyes now midnight black and my before shoulder length hair now long going to my waist, my skin was now paler like a porcelains dolls but supple. All and all i looked pretty great.

After i was satisfied about my looks i laid out on my bed and began to read Naruto manga on my IPod. If i was going to survive than i was going to need information...

* * *

**_Night..._**

Tears.

That was the thing that was coming out of my eyes now. I was crying about everything i read from the first chap of Naruto to the last chapter of Shippuden.

Naruto solitude, Gaara past, Sasuke future, and Itachi true reason for killing the Uchiha clan. All of that and more. I now wanted to yell at my past self for not reading and watching Naruto earlier.

It was official.

I was going to change the future. I remember what that old lady said to me, she must of been talking about me changing the Naruto world Mirai (Future).

And that's what exactly i was going to do.

That's when i had one of my urges.

You remember how i said i was a great writer? Well writing is one of my hobbies. I had wanted to be a doctor before i came here and studied my ass off, so writing was a big part of it. My mom was a doctor so i always tagged along with her for work when i could. She even gave me private lectures and tips about being a doctor and how to find and solve symptoms. Just the thought of her saddened me... I shook the negative feeling off.

I took a pencil and a stack a papers from my desk, turning on the lamp, and began to think about what to write for a story, of my version of the Naruto world. The characters names would be different obviously and there would be heroine too. Everybody futures would be slightly different and end result would be different. My new book would be a better happier ending of Naruto. I hate bad endings, don't you?

"Let see what should i name it." i thought out loud. I just hate bad ending, don't you?

"... I know!" I shouted as an idea struck my mind and i began to write the title and storyline down. 

_**The Watcher,**_

_** In the Beginning**_

* * *

_I will post this story in the future..._

_ From your favorite author- Melissa Fairy :D_

* * *

**_Hours into writing..._**

"Finished!" I cried out, done with my first book! (Very fast writer). "Though it would be better if it had a hard cover and all." I thought tiredly sighing. But then some hand signs images crossed my mind.

"Where did that come from?" I thought deeply. I never seen those hand signs in my life and i had only saw them for an instant, but i already memorized them.

Well, it would hurt to try.

I did those exact hand signs, very fluently to my surprise.

"Transform!" I found myself shouting my right hand slamming down the stack of papers.

_*Poof!*_

I gasped.

My stack of plain papers was now a BOOK! It had a beautiful brown leather cover and the title was inscripted in gold perfect writing, exactly as i had imagined how i would want it in my mind! I had made three copies. I scanned them through to find them my story neatly typed and self edited.

Once i was finished awing at me book i feel asleep tired out.

* * *

**_Kakashi..._**

I had just come home for shopping, It was around midnight. My shin still hurt like i broke it but a quick visit to the hospital fixed that. Boy did that girl have super strength though.

"What was the Hokage thinking making me take in a kid." I thought. I don't know anything about raising a kid, not to mention a girl at that. But still... Sigh~ I had already started to develop fatherly feelings for her. There was something guess it was because of my age or something, never mind her face, i saw plenty of mine.

When i had saw it i was quite surprised. She was a beauty, though it didn't seem like she knew about it herself. She even has a good amount of potential as a ninja, though she was quite mysterious, she would make a great kunoichi when she grew up, maybe even exceeding my expectations in the process.

"Angel! Are you awake!" I called out loud yet gently, just in case she was asleep.

I put bags in the kitchen and went to her room.

I opened her room door carefully.

"Angel?" I called out softly.

She didn't answer.

But then my eyes caught on her sleeping form on her desk. I chuckled as i carried her crumpled form bridal style and tucked her in her bed carefully. I turned off the lamp and began to leave, i was about to walk out when i couldn't help but notice the books on her desk. They were all the same and i couldn't help but be allured to them. They seem so mysterious, so i couldn't help but pick one up for myself as i left the room and start to read.

* * *

**_Review! I'M BEGGING YOU MY FAN'S!_**

**_PLEASE!_**


	5. My Wolf Kuro!

**_Angel... (YAY!)_**

I awoke with a start.

"That was the best sleep i ever had." I thought flexing my muscles. I found myself lying on my bed somehow.

"That's odd i thought i went to sleep on my desk." I thought curiously "Oh well."

I went to my bathroom and refreshed myself. Once i was done with brushing my hair and tying it into a low braid and i went to my bag.

"If i'm going to live here i might as well and get organized." I thought lazily.

I dumped everything out onto my bed, everything landing with a soft thump onto it. But... My bag didn't feel right. Even though i dumped everything out, i still felt weight in it. No matter how many times i checked all of its pockets noting was in it.

"Maybe it's just me..." I thought out load while i stared intensely at the bag. I shrugged it off and was about to stuff it in my closet when the bottom part ripped open.

"What the-" But i couldn't finish as i saw the items that dropped to the floor.

"Since when did this..." I droned off shocked picking up a gun.

I looked it over and over until my eyes were burning from not blinking.

There was no doubt about it. The gun in my hand was the same one i had when i died.

"How on earth did it get here..."I checked to see how many bullets it had left only to see one.

"Best to save it." i mumbled putting it deeply in my underwear drawer.

l began scanning the ripped bottom half of my backpack. It seemed to have no zipper for it to open, but when i saw the strings i knew it was made this way. The strings were made purposely week so eventually it would rip open and i would've found the contents.

I looked back down the floor to see a few more scrolls that looked to be the summoning type and two journals as well. My eyes widened when i saw the symbols on them.

The Uzumaki, and Uchiha clan symbol. One on each. I immediately snatch them off the ground and began to read the Uzumaki one first.

Kunai, shurikan, advance medical techniques, kekkei genkai information, special hand signs, taijutsu, and ninjutsu on every chakra nature. Advice on how to do all of them was neatly hand written on all the pages with perfect drawn picture examples, there was also some entries every few pages. I quickly went back to the front page to see who written this.

By Kaede Uzumaki,

For my precious daughter who i hope will grow up to a fine Kunoichi.

This time i scanned the Uchiha book.

Fire style and lightning style jutsu's, katana techniques, chakra control, genjutsu, animal summonings, and not last but least the Sharingan. It had advice on how to do everything and a few entries every few pages too, all of the wording was also neatly and carefully written in different handwriting. I quickly go to the front page to see who wrote this book too.

By Toshio Uchiha,

For my future Uchiha hime, may she become as beautiful and strong as her mother. (Hime= princess)

Kaede and Toshio.

I was sure that they were my parents names. But why do they sound familiar?... Never mind that! I'm HALF UZUMAKI and UCHIHA. I started to hyperventilate.

Uzumaki and Uchiha.

Uzumaki and Uchiha.

Uzumaki and Uchiha!

"Holy shit! That makes Naruto and Sasuke long distant cousins or something!" I screamed in my mind.

_(I repeat long distant cousins! So it's okay for Sasuke and Angel to fall in love!") :D_

After i was done with my breakdown and my brain could take my heritage in, i began to look at the other things.

I pick up one of the scrolls and open it. It was definitely some sort of summoning scroll.

"Let see, how do i do this?" i mumbled to myself.

I bit my thumb drawing blood and made a bloody line though the symbol on the scroll. Before i knew it my hands were moving on their own doing hand signs as if it was my 2nd nature.

_*Poof!*_

I jumped back surprised. When the smoke disappeared what layed on top of the scroll was more supplies.

Medical herbs and basic supplies a medical ninja should have, another journal with an Uzumaki symbol and some books and scrolls for beginners to learn medical ninjutsu and some pre-made antidotes and dozens of vaccines.

I shuddered at the pointy needles.

That's when i noticed contact lenses holder along with some eye drops. I open it up to see 2 black contacts.

"Strange..." I thought taking one on my finger. I began to put them on because i was sure i was gonna need them if my mom was giving them to me. I continued on the scroll once i was done.

On the other side of the scroll was something long wrapped in a cloth along with a two simple silver rings and another Uchiha journal. I took the rings and looked at them seeing small emblems on them. The symbols were similar to the one on the summoning scrolls. I wore each ring on my middle figures, the symbols facing in-ward, i felt like they had to be worn this way.

I picked the long thing up carefully and untied the string around the cloth top. What i pulled about amazed me. It was a katana and it looked... Special or should i say strong? It was hard to describe its presence but it had a great impact. I took it out of its black sheath and awed at its design. The hilt was black and the bottom first two inches of the bottom blade was thin while the rest was wide. It felt light in my hands and seemed VERY sharp. It had a unique design and the metal didn't seem to be made of well... metal.

* * *

. **_- Angel and her sword_**

* * *

I was about to test it out when i heard Kaskashi foot steps. I stuff everything under my bed quickly and lay on my bed with my new made book acting normal.

"Angel!" Kakashi cried desperately busting my door open.

"Nani?"( Nani= What?) I ask broadly. In case you haven't noticed i'm bipolar. One minute i can be load and obnoxious and next i can be cold and distant. No doubt i got it from one of my parents...

"This book!" He shouted. I turn to see him holding up this "book" and froze.

"That's-!" Before i could finish my sentence. He was suddenly up in my face.

"Angel! Who wrote this book! It's amazing! And the drama! The tragic story of the heroine and her clan! The brother that lost everything for his brother and the solitude of the half blood demon child! Not to mention the ending! The cliff hanger killing me to want to know more! Where did you get this?! No matter how many times i scanned the pages i couldn't find the author, this book may even rival my Icha Icha books!" He shouted tears in his eyes from reading MY book.

I was quite flatted at the moment.

Naruto in my book is instead of a person who instead holds a demon with in actually is a half breed demon, not to mention i changed him into a girl. As for the heroine, it's about a girl who was part of Itachi order to kill his clan and was Sasuke best friend, but supposedly she died. Sasuke last words to her before she died was I hate you, over the years of her life the words ate at her. And instead of the Akatsuki to be called "The Akatsuki" i renamed them "The Shinigami". Everyone had new names and slightly different background and personalities.

It's a very dramatic story you can say.

"Ahh... It was written by A-Ayame Riku." I told the desperate jounin in front of me. "Well i'm not totally lying." I thought. He nodded appreciatively before rereading the pages in to book.

"Oh that reminds me..." He said realization crossing his face.

"Oh the youth!" A green blob shouted jump towards me. On quick reflex i kick the form smashing it into my wall." I guess those years of martial arts did pay off." i thought approvingly.

When the green blob settled i realized who i kicked was actually Might Guy. " Oops." I simply say walking over and begin to poke him. After a few seconds of poking he springs up like a jack in a box and takes my in a bear hug.

"Oh the youth! I can see Lee can finally have a great rival with my rival's daughter!" he shouted exited.

"Huh?" Was my reaction "Did he just say daughter?" I thought confused. I looked over at Kakashi suspiciously.

"Anyway it's time for us to train! I'm on Kakashi orders!" And in no less than in a few seconds i was at dragged to the training grounds.

* * *

**_Guy..._**

I couldn't wait to see what Kakashi daughter was made of! I was pouncing on my feet excited about out training session.

"Okay! My specialty lies with in taijutsu! Hand to hand combat! So today we're going to be learning just that! And-"

"Sensei!" A familiar voice shouted. I turned.

" Oh my disciples!" I shouted at them waving.

"Angel meet Lee, Tenten, and Neji! My proud team!" I introduce.

"It's nice to meet meet you..." Tenten trailed off.

"Angel, Angel Uzuha." Angel introduced offering a hand. They shook their hands and began to talk amongst themselves. My mind began to wonder when they did. It was only a few minutes ago when i was in Kakashi house and he had told me some interesting things.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

"She floated?" I ask again awed. Kakashi nodded.

"It was only for a few seconds but she did. I don't know if it a kekkei genkai but it seems she doesn't know how to control the ability, or knows she has it for the matter. I don't know exactly how to awaken it or what it is, so i want you to give it a try first and see what happens." He finished not looking up from reading his book that wasn't Icha Icha for once.

"Hmmm..." i thought about it. It was a great chance for Lee and the others to train with her.

"So take care of my musume- i mean Angel." he corrected himself quickly. I grinned. (Musume=daughter)

"Musume huh... Has the great Kakashi developed a soft spot." I teased, but before i could finish he gasped suddenly scanning his book over and over again before running off.

**_*End*_**

* * *

_**Angel...**_

"Yosh! Angel-chan let us begin training!" Guy shouted suddenly.

"Let's see how god you are with the basics first before we begin to train!" Guy announced. Tenten setted up some dummies with targets on them and Lee and Neji watched interested on the side lines.

I took out some Kunai and shurikan from the poach that was strapped on my thigh and began to concentrate.

"Heck i don't even know if i can throw these things, can't hurt to try though..." I thought woried that i make a fool out of myself. I focused my eyes site on the center of the targets calming my breathing. It was so quiet you could hear the wind blow by. It reminded my of my falling experiences at the cliff. The sensation of the wind whistling in my ears as i fell...

I took deep breaths and waited for my instincts to kick in. Once the wind stopped my body began to move. I found myself in mid air doing flips and somersaults while throwing my weapons at the same time, they all hit dead center.

"Yata!" i mentally cheer for myself. But there was one problem. Even though i was suppose to drop from gravity, i didn't.

"Um guys..." I started warily when i was continuing to float upwards. They were staring at me in amazement and surprise. Neji had his Byakugan on probability trying to figure up what was happening i hope.

"Good thing i wearing shorts under my Kimono." I thought in relief. But then i felt a surge threw my eyes. I gasped as my vision changed and the skin the side of my eyes tighten. My hands immediately went to my eye panicked.

OMFG i had the Byakugan.

* * *

_**Neji...**_

"Um guys..." I herd Angel voice from above, even though she was suppose to come down. When i saw her floating i was quite surprised. I couldn't figure out how she was doing it so i activated my Byakugan.

"What do you see Neji?" Sensei asked curious. I zoomed my vision to her and saw a thin coat of chakra covering her, but it wasn't hers but at the same time it was.

"She's covered in a thin layer of chakra, that's probably why she's floating, she most likely doing it without realizing it but..." i continued off unsure.

"But what?" Lee urged.

"Um guys she floating higher..." Tenten informed looking up to the sky worriedly.

"The chakra, it white from what i can tell. I can see her chakra system and her chakra is blue like all others but it's differently chakra that surrounding her but it not hers exactly hers." I informed.

"What do you mean Neji?" Sensei asked confues.

"The chakra not hers but it's leaking from her chakra system, i don't exactly know what i'm seeing but it mostly leaking from her stomach." He stiffened at my words and said nothing more.

"Guys! Help!" Angel shouted more far away. She was trying to swim down but to no avail.

"Try concentrating your chakra!" Tenten shouted.

"I already am, and it's not working!" She shouted back. She was looking more distant her body almost a dot in the sky.

"Maybe you need to say a key word or do hand sighs!" Lee offered.

"I don't know any hand signs that can help! And what Keyword!"

"Try "please let me down" !"

"Ah, please let me... Down?" And with those words she began to fall.

* * *

**_Tenten.._**.

Angel began to scream as she fell but luckily Gut-sensei caught her in time before she could land.

"Ah.. Angel? You can open your eyes now." I told her. She had her hands pressed up around her eyes covering it.

"Umm..." She began. We waited. After a moment she suddenly sighed in relief.

"Arigato! I thought i was gonna die there for a second." She said thankfully.

"No problem! But you should wear weights just in case it happens again." And just like that Angel was wearing weights 10 times heavier than Lee's. She could barley even move a muscle.

"H-help!" She managed looking like a gorilla.

"Sensei i think you over did it." I said watching Angel topple over while she tried to get up like a turtle on its back.

After some adjustments Angel was able to move again, she was still wearing a few more pounds than Lee though.

" Let's take a break today! Try and get use to the weights before you start training, until next time!" And with that my sensei was running off hyper.

I sighed. I just had to end up with the weired one.

* * *

**_Next day..._**

**_Angel..._**

I had spent the whole day yesterday getting adjusted to my new weight. Since then to tell the truth i feel fat. When i had came from my the short training session and took a seat in chair it collapsed. Now i have to be careful to remember to take the weights off when i eat and sleep. Sigh~ Since then i had been doing non-stop studying in medical jutsu's and other ninja stuff. I was doing it now.

I had borrowed a whole bunch of scrolls and books and genjutsu and some on the Uzumaki and Uchiha's and the like. I had spread all of them around me sprawled out reading them. I was locked up in my clans room in my own little world at the moment. Since today was Sunday i had to go to the academy tomorrow. I couldn't wait to meet Naruto. I had already planned out my future plans and how i planned to change everyone fates. Though Sasuke would be a tricky one...

Anyway i was working on memorizing medical techniques along with the help of my mom's journal. I found it quite easy to understand, she had written everything in an understanding language instead of having 1,000 weird vocabulary words in each page like the books.

In no time i was able to heal small scratches and cuts and had a great understating of the body vital parts and organs. I was now working on poison and infection, then i would work on antidote making and herbs, then surgery and more body functions and techniques.

Sigh~ So much to learn in such little time. Especially when i wanted to learn about my sharingan. I was lucky i was able to somehow turn off the Byakugan on time but i needed to know i had gotten it in the first place. I had a theory it involved my sharingan and it special technique, like how Madara can let attacks go through him and Shisui Uchiha who could control people with out them knowing.

I'm so busy. I was lucky i had a great memory and already knew the basics of being a doctor thanks to my mom personal lessons. Sad visions of my past before the accident found their way in my mind. I quickly shut them off not wanting to remember the past. It was time to move forward, no more suicide and heights!

Yesterday i had discovered the rings use from my dad journal. Turned out they were used to store weapons. All i had to do was focus a very small bit of chakra to them and concentrate on what weapon i wanted than poof! I have them in my hands in an instant. I could tell they were going to be very useful.

I still had mixed feelings of my heritage though. I was both proud and ashamed of the Uchiha clan and i didn't really now anything about the Uzumaki clan besides for what the anime and manga provided. So i had to mostly work with my Uchiha blood.

I had to make a note to get Kurnai to teach me genjutsu since it was supposedly an Uchiha trademark and Gai for my Tai. Then i need more books and Kakashi for advice my kekkei genkai and then i want to get Tsunede to train me for my medical training and then Pervy sage... Sigh~ Like i said so much planned yet so little time. If i was going to change the future than i needed to train.

* * *

**_Kakashi..._**

**_*Kakashi reading*_**

"You're so week Miko." A sudden dark voice spoke from Miko mouth.

" Kagemi? I thought you were gone!" Miko kind normal voice shouted in shock and fear.

"I am you, you are me. We are one. Did you forget the consequences of killing me?" Miko voice said dark again her face twisted in anger and hatered

"Are you really that desperate to remain clean?" The voice continued darkly. " Are you sure you want to throw away your past and forget everything? Forget me?"

"Of coarse! Why wouldn't I! I want to change! I don't want everyone to hate me! Not like Naoki!"

The voices spoke out from the same body but changing personalities back and forth. Katashi had no choice but to watch and listen.

"You refuse to be be tainted, huh? So cruel, pushing all the darkness onto me in order for you to be happy. Running away won't help, you should know that better than any one Miko, or should i say-"

"IYA! Don't tell them!"

"Hmmm, do you remember how you felt that day? You don't want to remember don't you? All those hollow feelings and torture. Because it's agonizing and painful right? So painful you just want to forget. Those words to you. Those last words he said to you. No not you. Me. You can't avoid me forever you will eventually remember whether you like it or not."

"IYA! I don't want to remember!"

"But i can. I can never forget. Never. The memories eat at me, the emotions made me, it was from them my very existence was created. The anguish from the massacre, you pushed everything onto me. You never been your true self, to be me Miko, always acting fake. I DON'T WONT JUST WATCH ANYMORE!"

"Who are you? I don't know what's going on but from what i understand your Miko." Katashi asked the darker side of Miko still not understanding what was going on.

"MY NAME NOT MIKO! NIKU, KYOUFU, KODOKU, KANASHIIMI, ITAMI! I WAS THE ONE WHO ENDURED ALL OF THOSE FEELINGS, I'M-"

(Hate, fear, loneliness, sadness, pain)

* * *

I stopped reading from there not being able to continue with the tears coming out of my eyes. Miko real name is Miyako. Miyako had wanted to be with Naoki but couldn't being a supposedly dead ninja. So she changed her name to Miko. Before long Miyako strong feelings had created a split personality. The one who suffered and witnessed the massacre of her clan and being the cause forever living in the dark, Miyako. And Miko who was created in order to fit in the village and not wanting to be hated and wanting to forget her horrible past and to make up with Naoki. Her childhood friend and lover.

It was all so tragic. Naoki who couldn't learn the real truth his brother killed their clan betrayed by his friends, and Miyako who knew about the plan but didn't stop it instead she allied with Naoki brother knowing the truth of their clan plan of war. I wanted so desperately to find out what happened in the end. I had looked for the second book but only to find out no store even had the first.

I went to Angel room, remembering something i wanted to discuss about with her,

"Angel, i'm coming in" I said after knocking countless times only for her not to answer.

I opened the door only to see Angel surrounded by open books and scrolls. She was hunched over them reading. I went over to her and shook her shoulders.

"Angel, Angel Oi!" I waved my hand in front of her face calling out to her. She was completely absorbed into the scrolls in front of her. She was reading at least 5 things at once, her eyes constantly flashing back and forth between them. She was mumbling on formulas and jutsu's, still not realizing i was here.

"Angel!" I yelled into her ear. She jumped spooked causing our heads to clash.

"Ita! Kakashi! Have you heard of knocking!" She shouted at me rubbing her head.

"I did. You didn't answer. What are you doing anyway?" I ask looking at all the advance level material.

"Has she been studying this whole time?" I thought amazed she could even had the will to read this much.

She began to shuffled around closing books and rolling up scrolls putting them on her shelf.

"Do you need something?" She asks tiredly.

"Oh yha- um about you living here..." I began uncertain how to ask her my question.

"What about it?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows not knowing what i was getting at.

"Well instead of just me being your guardian i would like to adopt you." said doing a closed eye smile hoping she would agree.

"You mean like i would become... You're daughter!" She shouted in shock. I nodded.

"You don't have to answer now-Oof!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She continued hugging me knocking me over. Her eyes sparkled in happiness and excitement.

"Are you sure! I mean i don't mind, but what about your real-" I stopped when she suddenly froze.

"Their dead, so don't worry about it." she said coldly looking down her bangs covering her face so i couldn't see her expression.

"Oh, i'm sorry i didn't-"

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past, besides," She began to smile. " Your my otousan now."

* * *

**_Next day..._**

**_Angel..._**

"Finally! I get to meet Naruto!" I shouted in my mind running for the academy. I had my hair in a low pony tail braid and my ninja kimono on along with my mask. It was now Monday and time for school. I had to practically get on my knees the other day for the Hokage to put me on Naruto team to his surprise.

As i passed down the streets of Konoha i saw a massive graffiti being done on the mountains.

" I must be episode one now." I took note. " About time, but my plans didn't start until i meet Zabuza and Haku.

Chunin were running all over the village chasing a hyper active blond ninja. I could feel my gut twist and flip in anticipation as i ran into the academy building finally founding my class room after a while. Just as i was about to open the door Iruka came up to me carrying a roped Naruto.

"Iruka! or should i say sensei?..." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Oh Angel! That's right you're in my class now, wait here a moment." He told me dragging struggling Naruto.

I smiled and waved at the curious staring Naruto as the door closed behind him.

"All right class settle down! We have a new student!" I could hear Iruka-sensei called out on the other side.

"You can come in now!" Iruka called toward the door. I slid the door open revealing myself. I saw the boys had hearts in their eyes, and the girls with killer glares aimed toward me. Especially a certain pink and blond head.

"My name is Angel Uzuha." I introduced keeping clam.

"I hope she's not a fangirl." I heard Naruto mumble.

"It's Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! " i chanted in my mind like a mantra.

"Any questions?" Iruka asked. About a dozen hands rose up. " You." Iruka chose a boy.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Here." i simply answered.

"Are you single?! How old are you?! What's your clan?!" People began to shout one question after another.

"Um, yes, 12, and um secret."

"Do you like anyone in particular in this class?!" Ino shouted. This got everyone quiet. I smirked under my mask and walked over to the tied up Naruto. I gave in to my urges and glomped him.

"Naruto!" I declared. Everybody in the class did an anime fall. " Oh, than there's the Nara, Inuzuka and of course Akamaru!" I announce still holding into the blond. " Oh and Hyuuga in a friend way."

"A-angel- chan i c-can't breath!" I heard Naruto manged. I looked down to see him pushed up against my breasts blushing like a tomato.

"Oops, my bad!" I say letting him get some air. I was oblivious to the harsh glares of envy he was getting from the boys and the blushing boys i named and the Hyuuga in the back.

" All right why don't you take a seat." Iruka told me. I looked around only to see one seat available next to Hinata. I stood back up from glomping Naruto and happily walk over to my seat next to the shy girl. I didn't bother to acknowledge the other girls in the class, especially the shocked gaze of the Duckbutt.

"Listen now Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't' be fooling around anymore!" Iruka began to scold. Naruto only ignored him. Iruka anime veined.

"All right everyone line up! We are going to review the transformation test!" He ordered. People began to complain and groaned in annoyance. I lined up with everyone next to Hinata.

"Hi my name Angel, what's you name?" I asked Hinata even though i already knew her name. I could hear Sakara in the background transforming and asking for Sasuke attention.

"H-hinata it's n-nice to meet you too Angel-san." She answered me twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh no need for san! Just call me Angel." I told her. She nodded blushing shyly.

So cute!

"T-than A-angel-chan." She manged.

" Well I'm going to need to work on her stuttering but this is a start." I thought. I talked away with Hinata all the way up till Naruto's turn. I quickly covered her eyes.

"Henge!" (Transform) He should. After a poof a smoke a naked girl stood in front of Iruka with clouds covering her necessaries. Once Iruka was over with his nose bleed and Naruto turned back laughing and pointing at him i let go of Hinata.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." I say shaking my head. She nodded though curious.

Everybody was transforming into Iruka and to tell the truth i found that boring, so when it was my turn i decided o transform into someone else.

"All right Angel you're up." Iruka said his clipboard ready.

"Hai." I answered. I did the necessary hand signs and transformed into... Sasuke!

A perfect copy if you ask me but not so much for the girls, because they were growling like dogs.

" Who do you think you are transforming into Sasuke-kun!" one of the girls bitched.

" What are you talking about? I am Sasuke." I say in a cold tone and board face.

Yup i was perfect.

One of the girls got daring and tried to punch me. In a flash i was behind her twisting her arms backwards. Everybody gasped at me speed. I twisted harder at the girl arm, she started to scream for me to stop.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to be hitting your precious Sasuke now would you." I say seductively as i could in her ear causing her to shiver. I let her go i looked back at all the girls in class.

"Anybody else?" I asked glaring at them coldly and hatefully. Boy did it had an effect! They looked heart-broken. Good because they need a taste of reality.

I took a glance at Sasuke only to see his eyebrow twitching at me. I smirked at him before turning back.

I couldn't wait until i was put on team seven.

* * *

**_End of school..._**

* * *

"Narutoooo!" I shouted jumping into his back causing him to collapse and for me to ride his back.

"A-angel? What are you doing here? And y-your heavy." He asked surprised and out of breath.

"Playing with you? We're friends right?" I ask getting off him, i had forgotten about my new weight thanks to the weights i had on me.

"Friends?" he said it as if it was a foreign word.

"W-we're n-not f-friends?" I say getting teary and starting to hiccup.

"N-no, i mean yes! We are friends! So don't cry!" He said not knowing what to do with a crying girl. He began to make faces at me trying to get me to laugh.

"Ok!" I say, tears gone as if they were never there, with a bright smile on my face. I grabbed his hand a started to dragged a wide-eyed Naruto.

"Come on you to Du- i mean Sasuke!" I shouted towards a tree. He's been keeping a bit to close of an eye on me for comfort.

Sigh~ Boys these days.

* * *

**_Sasuke..._**

"Angel huh? So that's her name." I thought. I felt if not a small gutt feeling in me that told me i meant her before we... (Blush) I shook my head shaking it off.

" Damn her." I thought. I could deal with fan girls as long as they didn't get to personal, but i couldn't handle her. I was at the library yesterday only to find her checking out lots of books on my clan. I had lots of questions for her and what she wanted on my clan. NOBODY usefully checked out books or scrolls from my clan. It was a big deal to me.

When she had transformed into me i was braught back from my thinking.

"Who do you think you are transforming into Sasuke-kun!" One of my fans shouted at her.

"What are you talking about? I am Sasuke." She says in a cold tone and board face.

It was like looking at a mirror.

One of the girls jumped about to punch her, but before i knew it she was gone.

"Where did sh-" I thought but once i heard a scream i snapped my head back to the girl only to see her arm getting twisted by the Uzaha girl.

"She fast, i didn't even see her." I thought narrowing my eyes.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to be hitting your precious Sasuke now would you." She says seductively into the girl ear causing her to visibly shiver. She let's go of her arm and looks back at all the girls in class.

"Anybody else?" She asked glaring at them coldly and hatefully. I couldn't tell what her expression was because of her mask, but i was pretty sure she was smiling when the girls looked they were going to collapse crying.

She took a glance at me and i found my eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

* * *

**_Fast Forward..._**

I fallowed her as she exited the building.

I was curious about her. Just who exactly was she? I hid in a tree as she began talking to Naruto. I heard them talking about Ichiraku than all of a sudden she looked on the brink of tears.

"That baka." I mumbled. Naruto was frantically trying to get her to smile by making funny faces at her.

She was crying one moment and the next she was smiling. She began to drag a surprised Naruto.

" Come on you to Du- i mean Sasuke!" She shouted towards me. I was surprised she found me but kept my composure as i jumped out of the tree.

" How long?" i ask.

"Since the beginning." She answered doing a closed eye smile.

"Hn."

"Oi! Why dos he have to come!" Naruto protested.

"Because Duc- *Cough* -Sasuke my friend too!" She replied correcting herself. I raised an eyebrow at her, Naruto gave me a funny look.

"What's wrong Duckbutt? You don't want to be my friend?" She asked, then realization suddenly crossed her face. " Just because we ki-" She began but i cut her off with my hand over her mouth.

She got an anime vein began to shout things only for her words to be muffled.

"Ki? What did you guys to do?" Naruto ask now very curious to my distaste.

"None of your business dobe." I replied retracting my hand once it seemed she calmed down.

"Who are you calli-!"

"Ah who cares, i'm hungry! " The Uzuha girl announced as she grabbed Naruto by his callor and began to dragging him off.

"Hurry up Uchiha, or do you want me to drag you to!" She shouted.

I sighed and began to fallow.

Why was i even obeying her?

* * *

**_Angel..._**

The time has finally come.

The gold strands at the end of my chopsticks finally go in my mouth.

"Oishii!" I sequel in delight as i shove more ramen in my mouth. I was eating at the same pace as Naruto. How was i eating with my mask on? Well i learned from watching Kakashi speed eat! Though i never saw him eat... But same thing! I was eating every once in a while Naruto and Sasuke looked away from me. Lucky for me they hadn't noticed yet.

"I know right! There's no place that can make better ramen than Ichiraku's!" Naruto agreed his mouth stuffed with Miso ramen.

"Hn." Was only Duckbutt response.

I was sitting in between the two. Naruto on my left and Duckbutt on my right. I really need to learn on killing his nick name.

I took a look at Sasuke bowl.

"You don't like ramen? Or is it you just don't eat much?" I asked.

"Neither." Was all he had to say.

"Hmm, how do you plan to become a great ninja when you don't have enough stamina? Uchiha these days." I say sighing " But than i guess that goes for me too." I mumbled.

Sasuke must've heard because he gave me a look.

"What do you mean?" He ask now curious at my choice of words.

"Nandemonai." I say cheerfully doing a closed eye smile.

"Hn." He was still suspicious.

Once me and Naruto had our fill and paid along with Sasuke we began to make our way off.

I was chatting away with Naruto about him and his future dream of becoming Hokage asking questions now and then.

"So Oni-chan what is it like in Konoha?" I asked.

"Oni-chan?" He replied not knowing how to handle his new name.

"Of coarse! You are my Oni-chan after all!" I told him. Well it was true in some ways. After all we are from the same clan. At least now i know how i made my last name... ("Uzu" in Uzumaki and "Ha" in Uchiha)

Naruto thought a moment before grinning.

"Yha! From now on you're my imouto!" He declared doing a first pump.

"Yata! I have a Oni-chan!" I squealed happily glumping my new brother. Sasuke was watching us if not amused at our family tree.

"And Sasuke can be my son!" I continued. I could practically feel his glare burning me.

"Eh! You do know what that means right?" Naruto started getting uncomfortable about telling meaning of the topic.

I whacked the backside of his head.

"Of coarse i do! I'm not stupid." I say blushing. " Sasuke needs someone to take care of him! He can barely eat right not to mention who knows what goes on in his house, for all i know it's a dump! It's only natural for a mother to take care of these things!" I describe shivering even though i knew i was describing Naruto at the most.

"And don't think i wont do the same thing for you!" I say sternly looking at Naruto. I could only imagine what i was going to deal with in his house.

"And no buts Duckbutt!" I counter before Sasuke could speak for himself.

"Che fine, do what you want, just don't get in my way." Was his stiff reply as he walked away at the direction of the Uchiha compound.

This was a great chance for me to get some information on the Uchiha clan. The more i understand my clan the faster i can get stronger. Not to mention i might figure out why and how i can float, and i might figure out the strange dreams i've been having, other than those things i could also get closer to Sasuke and possibly change him to be at least to be a little... Nicer.

Well it was a start.

Not to mention i had always wanted an older brother, with Naruto as my new family member. It's not that i'm not satisfied with Kakashi, but i was missing taking care of someone younger like i usually would with Aki. I miss him...

I shook my head away form the thought of him.

"Well bye Oni-chan!" I shouted going on my way.

"Bye Angel!" He called back as he ran on his way grinning at me happily.

I wasn't done yet. This was only half of the foundation of my plan.

I made my way towards the training grounds hoping to catch a few jounin. As if my wish was being granted i see Asuma, Kurinai, Gai, Kakashi and the Hokage.

"Otousan!" I shouted running at him and jumping onto back knocking him over.

"A-angel? S-since when were you t-this h-heavy." he manged gasping for breath.

"Training weights." Was all i said as i got off. "Anyway," i continued turning to the jounin ignoring the existence of the staring Hokage. I was still dealing with the Itachi thing.

I got on my knees.

"Onigai! Please train me! Asuma, Kurinai and Gai- sensei again please!" I ask desperate, my forehead touching the ground.

That's right i'm that serious about getting stronger because let me tell you, it will be a thousand years to early before you see me bowing again! Not unless you have my respect or have something i want. Hopfuly no one will question it.

* * *

**_Kakashi..._**

"Angel! There's no need for you to do that! I was just asking them about it now." I told her.

"Eh?" She said raising her head surprised.

"Well well! Youth these days! So serious about their training! I like it! You don't need to ask me Angel-chan you're already my disciple!" Gai announced.

"I couldn't say no now could i." Asuma replied chuckling.

"Be prepared, training wont be easy if your half-hearted." Kurinai answered.

You could see the excitement and accomplishment in her eyes. She looked at me expectantly.

"Me too." I say doing close eye smile ruffling her hair.

"Yata!" Angel shouted fist pumping.

"We'll be coming by tomorrow so be ready!" Asuma announced waving walking off with a hyper Gai and a chuckling Kunoichi.

"Hai! Sensei's!" Angel shouted standing back up waving back, once they were gone from sight she turned to me.

"See you later otousan! I wont be back for a while so don't worry if i'm not home." She announced walking off skipping.

I sighed. I was still getting use to her personality.

"Strange one isn't she?" The Hokage spoke startling me. I almost forgot he was there.

"Did you tell her who Asuma and Kurinai were?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, i never told her who Asuma and Kurinai were at all. How did she know their names..." I droned off.

"Anyway about your report." He continued. That's right i was reporting to Hokage about Angel well being so far. Making sure whether she was really spy material from another village and to see how she was doing, along with another important reason.

"No she not acting in any way suspicious. She always in her room but that's because she reading away at scrolls and books. She always studying one thing or another about Jutsus's or medical techniques. When she's out it because she at the training ground practicing. I don't know why but she seems obsessed with getting strong." I answered. He nodded.

"I see your point. My instincts tell me that she not any threat to the village but it seems she hiding something of private matters. It's not any of my business so i wont pry but i can see she's been though a lot. You noticed to right? Her eyes."

I nodded. Even though Angel smiles it never reaches her eyes. She been forcing herself to be happy for whatever reason. If you were close enough to her you could see her eyes were startling dead, and with her wanting to get stronger, i can only imagine why. Sigh~

"Anyway what made you want to adopt her? I never really saw you as a father figure, no offence."

"None taken. I guess you can say i just had a sudden urge to... Raise someone, take care and love. Theirs something about her that i can't help but be attached to." I reply rubbing the back of my head uncertain.

The Hokage chuckled at my answer but said nothing more.

"Take care Kakashi, i can tell that girl a dangerous one when she's angry. Raising a child is easier said than done." he spoke walking away.

"Hai Hokage-sama." I tell his retreating from.

Angel indeed was a mysterious. Even with the few days i been with her i haven't learned anything but her name and age and her everyday habits and all that.

But one thing was for sure.

"Angel not a normal girl." I thought remembering what Gai told me a few minutes ago about their training session. I thought than Angel was a jinjuriki of some sort, so i told the Hokage and he seemed okay with her being one but gave strict orders for me and Gai to be quiet about it including himself. He had told us to come today so he could talk with us including Asuma and Kurenai since it would be best if we had help if Angel went on a rampage.

He had done some research on what Gai and i had told him and came with startling news.

We all thought it was just a legend until Angel proved us wrong. She didn't even know it herself.

We all knew what could happen if the secret got out.

That Angel was holding a real Angel inside her.

* * *

REVIEW!


	6. Dreams and Plans

_**I don't own NARUTO! TT^TT**_

* * *

_**Angel...**_

I was listening to Jayme Dee - Tip Toes

I was working on my speed and flexibility with my Kunai and shurikan, aiming as fast as i could. My movement was in sync with the music as i hummed it softly under my breath. I knew i was being watched by some anbu but i didn't care as long as they didn't interrupt me.

I threw my last Kunai and landed gracefully on the ground humming the last of the lyrics. I scanned my targets weapons seeing some of my kunai had hit dead center while few others were just a few striped away. A frown pulled down my lips. Any Jounin could accomplish this, i needed to be stronger than a jounin.

I sighed as i looked up into the sky, it was almost sunset. Tomorrow was when we had to do the clone test and that's when Naruto fails, gets tricked by Mizuki, graduates... i couldn't wait until i got to be put on team seven.

I was about to head home for the day after i collected my weapons, but i heard i sudden howl. I turned to look into the forest. There was something about the howl that called to me, so naturally i fallowed my instincts, hopefully to a place not to high...

I ran toward the direction of the howl the anbu following silently behind. Even though i kept running i didn't come across anything, so i was about to give up and head back when i heard a growl. I turned around and came face to face with a pure black large wolf with ruby eyes. It was carrying something large on its back. To tell the truth i couldn't careless what it was carrying, i was more interested in its wounds.

The wolf was covered in deep gashes and cuts and was drooling blood out of its mouth as it growled at me taking a defensive position. I was about to help it when I heard rustling coming from behind. The wolf immediately turned to face the bushes were the sounds was coming from while still keeping guard on me.

Before I knew it a kunai whizzed by me.

My reflexes allowed me dodged the on coming Kunai and shurikan. Heck some of them had bombs on them!

"What the hell going on?!" I cursed under my breath concentrating on dodging the fetal weapons. From the corner of my eyes i could see the wolf doing the same thing swiftly even though it was injured. Before long rouge ninjas appeared with wicked grins on their ugly mugs.

I put two and two together.

Rouge ninjas + Chasing an injured wolf with a thing on its back = After "important" thing on its back.

One after another ninja kept appearing forming hundreds of rouges together. "How important exactly is the thing for this many ninjas to be after it!" I shouted in my mind. "Oh well i been meeting to test this anyway." I summoned my katana from my right ring.

"Now this is what i call training." I thought smirking my eyes scanning them.

"A kid! What a laugh! What chance do you think you have against us with just a sword! You're not even a Genin!" The person who had a scar across his face mocked.

Red blinded my eyes for a moment, i didn't hesitate to cut of his head in an instinct. The rouges were still finding out where i had disappeared to in an instant until they head the man's head i choped land on the ground. They spun towards my direction eyes wide on guard now. The wolf already to seemed to know where i'd disappeared in the first place and kept a very close eye on me.

"Since when did you-!" One of them began now panic.

"Rule number one of being a ninja," I began flicking the blood off of my katana "Never underestimate you enemy." I said coldly.

And with that the slaughter began.

* * *

_**? Anbu Team Caption ...**_

We saw the girl run into the forest, me and my team silently fallowed behind watching from the shadows. She stopped running after a while, and suddenly was about to turn around when she was suddenly faced with a black wolf.

"Caption." One of my team mates whispered. I shook my head signing for "not yet". We were under orders to keep silent watch on the girl and report. That was all. To just watch her. I didn't really see why this mission required anbu but who was i to doubt the Hokage? If the girl needed watch from anbu then she must be special or something.

Before we knew it she was horded with rouge ninjas, i was about to send the signal to my team to step in when she suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Where did she-" I began to mumble, but once we herd a thump in another direct my team and my head snap to that direction. The girl had severed off a rouge ninja head with her katana and now had a cold emotionless look on her face than the calm relaxing look she had before.

"Rule number one of being a ninja," She said load enough for us to hear, flicking the blood off her katana "Never underestimate your enemy." She said coldly.

And with that she began to kill.

If it wasn't for my trained eyes i wouldn't be able to keep up with her movements. My team and i were utterly concentrated on her. She was quick, swift, and her cuts and aims were absolute.

She was dangerous.

It was almost completely dark when she finished killing all the rouges. I would of sent my team to help due to outside interference but she didn't need any. She had only came out of the battle from what i could see in the dark with only and cuts and bruises and at least two or three gashes, maybe a few sprains added. Not bad for her age.

Who was this girl?

* * *

_**Angel...**_

After i was done killing i tried to calm myself down. The feeling i had in me was the same as when i had killed Fumio and Sayako. Hollow, emptiness, cold, emotionless, determination, and with the will to not lose.

I had activated my Sharingan half way through unconsciously. Thank god i was wearing contacts. At least now i knew why i needed them, the last thing i need is some Anbu reporting me. For all i know the Hokage would send assassins to finish Itachi job.

"At least i got some training experience." i thought. After i calmed down and deactivated my Sharingan, i stored my Katana in my ring again summoning this time medical supplies and my mom journal. I was given two journals from my mom. One was focused on Kunai, Shurikan, Kekkei Genkai information, special hand signs, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu on every Chakra nature but the other were focused on advance medical techniques and medical Ninjutsus and the human body with way to make poisons and antidotes.

I had the book focused on my medical training since that what i needed the most now. I looked back at the wolf and walked towards it slowly not wanting to startle it. I reached my hand out to it at arm's length. The wolf had a calculating look in its eyes and it was breathing hard and if i didn't help it soon it would die from its wounds. I always did have a soft spot for animals, so naturally i was going to help him.

I reached my hand half way letting the wolf chose or not to come to me to help it. I did all of the silently not saying anything. Mentally i awed at it. It pure black midnight fur and striking ruby eyes, it had an aura of a leader and i could tell the wolf wasn't just any normal wolf.

After a few seconds it slowly walked forward and licked my hand.

I smiled gently at it and began to tend to its wounds. I was about to take the item off because it was in the way but stopped when the wolf growled.

"It's okay, i need to take it off if i'm going to help you." I say softly reassuringly. It stopped growling so i took it as it giving me permission. The minute i took it off the wolf collapsed from exhaustion. I set whatever it was carrying aside carefully next to me and began to examine the wolf. Now that i was up close i could tell it was a boy, and that the wounds were more serious than i thought.

"You lucky i studied about animals for my medical ninja studies yesterday. If i hadn't practiced you might have been a dead in just a few hours." I spoke to it pouring water from my water bottle on to my hands washing them before letting a green aura cover them. I began to heal the worst of the wounds first. My hands were covered in blood in the process but i didn't care. I had studied all night yesterday reading about how to do do medical Ninjutsu and animals and their body functions. My mom had wrote half of my medical training book on animals and the rest on humans.

"Infection, blood loss, sprains and broken bones..." I mumbled as i pulled out some needles that were stuck in the wolf's flesh carefully out. I also noticed a purple liquid covering them.

"And poison?" I continued to mumble as i checked to she what type it was, keeping my calm. This was one of the main things my mom wrote down as advice. To always stay clam when treating a patient.

"You can't treat people properly if you can't do this. Your patient will notice this, and will be in distress. Always remain clam and confident to give your patient a sense of hope and to keep your mind and body thinking and working steadily." I thought reading off a page i memorized.

"Frozen muscles, purple lips and tongue, unfocused eyesight," I continue to mumble flashing a small flash light in its eyes testing it eyesight focus. I scanned its body with a special Jutsu from my mom's book. In only a few seconds information on the wolf body conditions flashed in my mind.

"A swollen airway and a wrecked nervous symptom, looks like you have Sinokien." I concluded remembering the poison list and symptoms i read from a book.

* * *

_( FYI, i making these symptoms up and the poison! So don't go thinking what i'm writing is true!)_

* * *

Once i was done making the antidote i injected it into the wolf.

I continued to tend to it broken bones and gashes letting the antidote do its job. After i wrapped the minor wounds with a herb ointment, i began the to do Chakra stitches.

Chakra stitches were quite hard to learn, and it was written in a scroll I read to not attempt to do it without professional supervision if you were just a trainee, and still learning Chakra control. I didn't see a the big deal, after i climbed some trees with the help of my dad's journal yesterday, i pro at it. After that Chakra strings was pretty easy to master... I carefully threaded my Chakra in and out of the flesh careful to not mess up. Once i was done i sighed in relief that i was finally finished.

The wolf was asleep now resting, it looked much cuter if you asked me.

I took this as a chance to see what was in the poach in was carrying.

A egg.

A big assed egg too.

They were trying to kill a poor wolf for an EGG! I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance, than i realized whatever was going to hatch from the egg must be important, but no matter how much i looked at it i could only think it could be an Ostrich egg from it size. Was there even Ostriches in the Naruto world? Wait... I do remember an episode in Naruto having team 7 to catch an Ostrich...

I sighed. I've been sighing a lot lately these days. I checked the egg to see if it was broken, it was in perfect condition. I put the egg back in the furry poach trying to keep it warm, that's what you do to eggs right? Keep them warm until they hatch. I laid the poach next to the wolf and stared at them.

"Now," I thought out load " What does a Wolf + egg ='s ?"

* * *

_** ? Anbu Team Caption ...**_

We watched as the girl tended to the wolf.

"She's doing everything so efficient, she right about that wolf having Sinokien, i dealt with it before. I'm amazed she can even create the antidote with such little experience and administer it properly." The female medical ninja on our team spoke.

The girl was staring at the wolf for a few seconds before walking over to it. She did a few hand signs shrinking the wolf into a pup.

"How does she even know a technique like that?" My other team-mate asked.

She picked up the wolf into her arms cradling it like a baby than picked up the poach and began to walk away, as if she hadn't just killed a hoards of rogue ninjas. As she walked away i swore she smirked in our direction.

We jumped into the clearing where the fight took place once we couldn't sense the girl's Chakra signature anymore.

"Raki report to the Hokage, me and Mai will see if there any survivors." I ordered. They nodded and did as they were told. Me and Mai had only found ten survivors, but they either were unconscious or on the brink of death or were lucky to get away with a few broken ribs.

"Wood style: Wood binding jutsu!" I shouted doing the hand signs, binding all the Rogue ninja in wood.

_ ( That's right! ? is Yamamoto!)_

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Angel...**_

I hid my chakra as i hid in the bushes watching the anbu clean up my mess.

"Wood style: Wood binding just!" The head anbu shouted.

I felt a familiar surge in my eyes, that's when i knew my Sharingan activated itself. I been noticing this for quite a while, but my Sharingan seems to only activate by itself when i see a Kekkei Genkai.

"i wonder... Was i coping Kekkei Genkais? Could that be my Sharingan ability?" i asked myself mentally. "I'm going to have to test it out later." i thought teleporting back to my room.

I laid the shrunken wolf on my bed and took the egg out, putting it in a basket that i had l layered in blankets. I put the egg in my closet safely before changing. I noticing the wounds i had just then.

"Strange i don't feel the pain. Maybe its an anime world thing?..." I thought out load walking into the kitchen half-naked with only my bra on for some bandages. I had ran out using all of it for treating the wolf. When i turned around i went face to face with a demon.

"Crap." I thought.

* * *

_**Morning...**_

_**Wolf...**_

I woke up to an unfamiliar place.

"The egg! Where was the egg!" I thought panic shooting up scanning the room. Why did everything seem so big? I looked down at myself to see myself as a pup. I kept my calm as i took in my situation. My eyes landed on an girl. It took me a moment to recognize her.

"She was the one that saved me..." I thought. I started to pounce on her to get her to wake up.

"Leave me alone Aki... Five more minutes..." she mumbled tiredly turning away from me.

I jumped on her harder. I was about to howl when she shot up shoving me on the floor.

"Watch it girl!" I shouted, if I was on my real form that would haved been more intimidating. She stared at me.

"You can talk?!" She shout surprised pointing a finger at me.

"Heard of ninja wolves?"

"Oh." What the only thing she had to say.

"Where's the egg?" I say now serious.

"Oh that." She got up from her bed and walked to her closet. She pulled out a basket with the egg in it wrapped in blankets. "How are you feeling? I treated your wounds and took care of the poison, but that doesn't mean you're fully healed." She informed me while putting the basket in front of me. I circled it sniffing it seeing if it indeed was the real egg inspecting for cracks. Once i conformed it was safe and real i glared at the girl.

"What did you do to me?" I say growling in my puny form.

"So cute." she coed petting me lovingly, sparkles were around her as she gushed at me.

"Turn me back! I don-" She screamed before i could finish.

"Oh my god! I'm late!" She shouted thrashing around her room undressing and trying to brush her hair at the same time. I gasped when she took her mask off.

"Are you-" I began but I was cut of when she picked me up put the egg back in her closet, taking out a jacket and began to run.

"I can't just leave you in my room for Kakashi to discover so you're gonna have to spend the day with me in the academy OK? So no TALKING or making of any sounds." She ordered stuffing me in her jacket while putting her mask on.

"Are you Fumio's daughter?" I say suddenly. She almost tripped at my sudden question. I took that as a yes.

_So it's true she has returned_, I thought._ Boy is she in for it._

* * *

_**Angel...**_

I was about to answer when i heard the bell ring.

I can't believe i slept in! I blame Kakashi for this! He had caught me half naked in the kitchen with bloody wounds on me! Naturally he gotten into his father panic mode. We spent half the night on me calling him a pervert and the other half on him trying to coax information out of me on how i got my wounds. At this rate i'll get white hair before i'm even 20!

I checked below to see Yoru ( Night) in my jacket like how Akamaru would be in Kiba's. That's right YORU, since i didn't know his name i gave him one. Once i was sure he wasn't going to fall out i ran into my classroom hearing a final bell.

"Safe!" I yelled learning against the doorway panting even though i wasn't tired. Everybody in the classroom was laughing at my effort to get here on time.

"Nice Angel!" I could hear Naruto shout. I looked up to him and smiled even though you coudn't see it because of my mask.

"Hai Hai! That's enough class!" Iruka shouted getting them to calm down. " Why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke." He told me.

I searched the room for "Sasuke" and in no time i found him sitting next to the window. I walked up to the empty space next to him feeling the burning glares of girls on my back.

"Don't they have issues." I thought taking my seat.

" Now we will start the final exam. When your name is called come to the classroom next door, the subject will be the replication technique." Iruka announced. After he was done he called a person name and began the test. I could see Naruto freaking out just a few rows down from me.

I was about to just read a scroll to past time when my jacket began to move.

"Stop moving Yoru! The last thing i need is to be caught with you in my jacket!" I whispered as load as dared toward lump in my jacket.

" Who are you talking to?" Duckbutt asked me raising a eyebrow. I stiffened.

"W-what are you talking about Du-Sasuke?" I say nervously.

"I reeaallllyyy need to remember his name..." I thought

"Hn." Was his reply. I was about to sigh in relief when my stomach just had to growl.

Literally.

I immediately covered my stomach as Sasuke head snapped to me looking right toward my stomach.

"What are you hiding?" He asked zooming his eyes on my jacket.

It sounded more like a statement.

I was about to counter when Yoru had to just pop his head out showing his baby fangs at Sasuke. It would have been cute if I wasn't in this position.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ah... Isn't he cute?" I managed.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka sensei called. This got my intention.

"Good luck Naruto!" I shouted as he went in grinning at me. I still felt a disturbing stare at my back.

"Sooo..." I droned on as i turned slowly back to face Sasuke "Himitsu?" ( Himitsu= Secret) I offered hopefully.

He stared at me a few more seconds before sighing. I took that as a yes.

"Arigato Duckbutt!" I shouted happily hugging him into my breasts. I was still hugging him until the lump between us pushed us apart.

"What was tha-" I began not noticing the blushing Uchiha in front of me.

"Look behind you!" Yoru hissed flickering his eyes behind me.

I turned to see monster Fangirls behind me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked my voice suddenly cold, face emotionless with a sudden intimidating aura around me.

To tell the truth I just hate people who are weak and think that being a ninja a game. 99.9 % girls in here are solely just here for Sasuke.

_I can't wait until reality squashes them,_ I thought darkly.

One of the girls decided to aim a punch at me.

* * *

_**Sasuke...**_

She only flipped up from her seat holding onto her stomach to dodge the punch, as she landed gracefully in a crouch on the desk.

"Now now, you could've hurt someone." She said playfully.

I got a feeling she wasn't talking about her.

The same Fangirl was about to punch again, but Angel simply dodged it as if it was nothing. Before i knew it her foot swung so fast i couldn't see it.

"Angel Uzuha!" Iruka called, just as Angel foot was just a hair away from landing its mark on the girl face. She shot the girl a "You're lucky" look before walking off.

This girl was not normal, yet I couldn't help to be curious about her.

"What going on with me ?" I thought confused about the strange connection i felt toward her.

* * *

_**Angel...**_

I stopped before i went into the next room and ran back to Sasuke who had a confused look on his face.

I took off my jacket with Yoru in it and gave him to Sasuke carefully. Unfortunately the girls saw.

"Hay you can't have an animal in here!" One decided to bitch at me.

"Yes i can." I said coolly " If i can't than why does he have one?" i say pointing toward Kiba and Akamaru, smirking a smirk that only a Uchiha could pull off.

She said nothing.

"Thought so." I mumbled dangerously. I turned to Sasuke back in my friendly mood.

"Take care of him Sasuke!" i shout doing a closed eye smile as i ran to take my test, leaving a shocked Duckbutt with a glaring pup in his arms.

* * *

**_Later that day..._**

* * *

I left the academy with a black Konoha head band in my hand. I was looking for a particular blond...

I looked toward the swing seeing Naruto sad from failing. I was about to go over to him to cheer him up when i heard some bitches talking.

I sent a cold glare at them thinking dark thoughts. Before i knew it i felt a surge in me, the next thing i knew the women who were talking about Naruto got cuts all over their clothing from the wind slicing them. They screamed as their clothes fell off, people laughing at them.

"Okay..." I thought. " Guess i going to have to do more research."

I walked over to Naruto from behind sneakily and poked at his rib cage quickly. He jumped a spun around to face a smiling me.

"Cheer up Oni-chan! If your sad than I'm sad to." I say playfully trying to cheer him up.

He stared at me a moment before giving me a weak smile.

I frowned.

"Don't worry Naruto nii-chan! You'll have a head band right here," I poked his forehead " By tomorrow! I'll see you at Ichiraku's tomorrow to celebrate!" I finished kissing his forehead threw my mask, causing the blond to blush. I began to run off though i felt like i was missing something...

"Arigato Angel!" I heard Naruto shout. I turned around to see him grinning at me while waving.

I waved back when i remembered something.

"No matter what Naruto DON'T TRUST MIZUKI! IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted.

After i got that out of my system I soon got on my way.

* * *

**_Kakashi..._**

"Otousan!" Angel shouted running up to me in panic.

"What is it?" I asked a bit alarmed at the look on her face.

"Okay, now how should i wear my headband?" She asked. " Around me head," She demonstrated what it would look like around her head "Or around my neck? !" She said doing the samething around her neck.

"Answer me honestly!"

"Huh?" i say dead panning.

"Wait..." She said doing a pause sign with her left hand while rubbing her temple's with her right.

"Shit! I forgot Yoru!" She shouted paling running off leaving a speechless me.

"Language!" I shouted at her as she ran out the door.

"Girls these days..." I thought "And who's Yoru?"

* * *

_**Angel...**_

I ran towards what i think was were Sasuke house was. It really wasn't that hard to find, all i had to do was look for a mock of Fangirls that were stalking Sasuke into his house.

I walked over the Uchiha compound wall, since i already taught myself how to climb a tree with chakra. When i got over it i took my time taking in the Uchiha buildings. I felt my got wrench when i saw some blood.

"I wonder which house my mom and dad lived in..." I thought curiously as i walked to the biggest house.

"Sasuke!" i shout knocking on his front door. " It's me open up!" After a few seconds he opened the door revealing an angry Yoru and an eye twitching raven.

I tried to laugh it off but stopped when i wasn't getting a response. I picked up Yoru in my arms while stroking his soft slick black fur while checking on his wounds.

"Arigato for taking care of him Sasuke, i hope he didn't give you any trouble." I said while Yoru got comfortable in my arms as i stroked his ears. Sasuke however only sighed deeply at me.

I welcomed myself in seeing that i was getting no where with him.

"So what do you want for dinner? I'll cook in return for you in taking care of Yoru." I told him walking into his kitchen. I could only use the best of my ninja skills to not die from the glare i was getting. But seeing he wasn't kicking me out YET, i guessed that he didn't want me to leave.

"Do what you want." he mumbled walking off upstairs. I shrugged and began my work.

I summoned my dad journal and looked a the very few entries that had recipes in them. I knew i was going to make the rice balls along with tomatoes since i read in the manga that Sasuke likes them,. Than i might make Cha han, Curry, Hot Pot... or maybe he would like something more nutritious? I can't make something sweet since he hate sweet stuff...

"WHY AM I EVEN PUTTING SO MUCH THOUGHT INTO THIS!" i screamed into my mind some reason blushing as i took out my ingredients. Yoru was staring at my dads journal as i read a recipe with rice balls and tomatoes.

"That book... Is it your dads?" He asked serious. I stopped shaping the Onigiri ball in my hand.

"How did you..." I began narrowing my eyes.

"So i finally found you. We've all been looking for almost 13 years, to think i find you're here..." He continued off lowering his head in thought.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me." I ask setting my Onigiri down.

"It's nice to finally meet you Angel. No Hime ( princess)." He said suddenly lowering his head in a respectful bow.

"Hime?" I uttered.

"You are the last female of the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan. Are you not a princess?"

"Well if you put it like that... but how do you know me? or should i say my parents." I say clenching my fists as i began to shape the Onigiri again. " There dead."

"I was your father summoning animal. The other wolves have looked too, your mother partners have been looking as well." He said solemnly eyes boring into my back.

"Can we talk about this later?" i say deep in thought as i felt Sasuke Chakra near the stairwell.

He nodded yes as i continued to finish making Sasuke dinner. After an hour I was done cooking Sasuke food. I stored the journal back in my ring before i called Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I'm finished! You can have your dinner now!" I shouted up towards the stairs as i had my fill on an Onigiri. He came down drying his hair with a towel and gave me a glance a few seconds to long to my liking. He sat down at the table eyeing my food. I had made his favorite Onigiri with a tomato styled omelet and some tofu soup with some other vegetables.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked while his yes widened when he took a bite into my Onigiri.

"3rd door down on the second floor." He responded. I nodded and went on my way.

But it wasn't the bathroom that was my goal.

I quietly went into Itachi room and activated my Byakugan. I scanned the room quickly since i had no less than a minute to do this. I needed something i could use against Itachi when i faced him. I was hoping to find something in his room.

In no time my eyes caught on a journal deep hidden in a closet hidden behind a secret compartment.

"Bingo." i whispered smirking as i went over the closet and took the secret item out. I quickly stored it in my ring and went back out closing the room door quietly. I went into the bathroom to leave behind evidence that i was there before i went back down nonchalantly, as if i didn't just steal something.

"Bye Sasuke!" i shouted walking out taking Yoru with me. I didn't let him say anything as i ran back home.

_1/2 of plan change future complete_, I thought.

* * *

_**Fast Forward...**_

I was in the academy, my mind wandering to last night.

_***Flash Back***_

"Hay Yoru what exactly is the egg?" I asked as i came out of my bathroom dressed after my shower.

Yoru was laying down on my bed in his real from after i turned him back, he was cradling the egg carefully. I was still hiding him from Otousan. It still felt so strange to call Kakashi that but i was getting use to it.

I had learned a lot about Yoru for the past day. Like his name really was Yoru. Turned out my dad named him that too. Yoru had told me a lot about my heritage and my parents for the past day...

"A dragon egg." He answered. I only stared at him a moment before realizing he was answering my question.

"You mean a dragon, dragon? A giant cool amazing mythological creature that breathes fire and fly's?" I asked as calmly as i could. He nodded watching me carefully.

"It will be hatching soon. The King and Queen entrusted me with their egg as the dragon village was attacked by rouge ninjas who came across their village. We Ookami's and Ryuu's have a well and peaceful relationship and alliance for thousands of years, like the Uzumaki clan and leaf village. For example, when the time comes for it to hatch an elder and the Queen will come to pick us up." He explained.

"Well that explains a lot of things." I thought. For one instance it explained why when i came home and checked on the egg that its shell now had rainbow luminous color, when before it looked like a normal egg-shell.

"And what about you Hime? Where have you been all these years?" He asked me now. I had given up on trying to convince him on not calling me Hime.

I thought a moment before i mentally nodded at myself. I told him everything about the world i came from, the Naruto anime, and my plan to change the future. He listened to me through out the whole thing with a serious expression on not interrupting me once.

"Well do you believe me?" I asked when i finished.

"Yes, it was most likly your mom that sent you to the world. It's possible with dragon magic, it's not that strange. The Uzumaki clan was renowned for their Fuinjutsu techniques. The jutsu sealed probably was suppose to last until you came of age, but I can't be sure now that you told me you died when you came back here." He continued thinking.

"So will you help me than with my plan?" I asked now completely serious.

"Of coarse Hime, even if i didn't have any relations with your father, i'm still indebted to you since you saved me that night in the forest." He said respectfully.

"Thanks. I want to have as many partners as i can, the other members will be tricky though... It'll take time for my new dream to come true, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"Your so kind Hime." Yoru said doing a wolfish smile.

"Urusai." I responded blushing.

_***End**_I hadn't had the chance to read Itachi journal yet but i was going to sometime today. I looked to my side to where Naruto standing on Sasuke desk glaring at him with Sasuke doing the same. I was sitting next to Hinata taking my IPod out and began recording. Speaking of Naruto... (Blush) I had kissed him this morning. I mean if i was going to kiss Sasuke and save him from his first kiss then why not Naruto? Though he didn't know that when he blushed and spazzed out on me as i ran away from him like i did with Sasuke.

Just as i finished my thought when Sasuke and Naruto kissed scene happened. I was laughing my ass off after i saved the scene on my IPod. It was funny in the manga and anime and all, but it was more funny in real life.

Naruto and Sasuke was spitting their mouths out while chocking.

"Naruto i'm going to kill you." Sasuke manged inbetween each choke.

"My mouth going to rot." Naruto gagged.

Realization seemed to cross their face as their head snapped to my withering form on the ground.

"Hi-hinate help me!" I managed still laughing feeling a painful cramp. Naruto grinned and was about to say something to Sasuke when he got beaten up by all the girls.

Poor him... though that still didn't stop my historical fit.

* * *

_***Fast Forward***_

"Do to numbers we will one team of four!" Iruka announced before he began to call teams. " Next is team seven! Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"

Naruto cheered while Sakura head hanged in an "i'm doomed" way.

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

Sakura cheered and Naruto took her " I'm doomed" position.

"And-" Iruka continued with all the girls in the class perking up.

"Finally Uzuha Angel!" he finished i could feel a disappointed Hinata next to me as i Ignored the glares from other envious fangirls.

As class ended after Naruto complaining about Sasuke, i left the classroom smirking under my mask giving a glance at the classroom ceiling as i walked out.

* * *

_**Hokage/Jounin...**_

"Did she just look at us?" Kurinai asked not sure if she saw right looking into the orb.

"Is she really a genin?" Asuma scratching his head amazed.

"That's my daughter." Kakashi thought proudly.

"We learn something new everyday." The Hokage thought.

Jounin in the room began to whisper about the mysterious girl as the Hokage continued to look into the crystal ball.

Kakashi though also found her mysterious. When he and the Hokage visited his house to visit her room they had found that she had placed a thousands notes on her door that had violet and interesting wording on them, that said if he and the Hokage attempted to invade her privacy she would kill them herself. When they tried to enter through her room widow, they found it rigged with paper bombs on the other side so that when they opened the window the paper would rip and the bombs would be set off.

"What an interesting girl in deed." Hokage mumbled thinking the same thing as Kakashi as continued to think about the girl and what exactly she was hiding about her life.

"Looks like you will have a very interesting group this year Kakashi." Asuma began. " Can't wait for my first training date with your daughter." Kurinai nodded agreeing with the jounin with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well only if they past my test will they become my official team." Kakashi spoke coolly watching the genin separate for lunch.

* * *

_**Angel...**_

_**After lunch...**_

He's late

Good thing i prepared a very interesting scroll to read along with my handy dandy IPod as i waited with my team eating pocky. I was purposely making crunchy sounds to annoy Sakura much to my amusement.

"He's late! Everyone already left! Why is our only sensei the only one that's late!" Naruto complained.

A sudden wicked grin spread across his face as he began to put a chalk board eraser in-between the doors.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"It's his fault for being late." Naruto announced as he got off the stool he was standing on.

"It's not my fault if you get in trouble." She nagged.

"Oh you know you love it." i said eating a strawberry and chocolate pocky at once.

"A jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Sasuke said.

I smirked as a hand appeared and slid the sliding door, revealing gravity defying gray haired man with a laxed expression.

Naruto busted into laughter pointing at him as the eraser landed its mark

"I'm sorry sensei, i tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to me." Sakura tried to gain her innocence by herself.

Sasuke seemed disappointed while i choked on my laughter in my seat.

"My first impression on you guys are... I hate you." Kakashi said while my team mates dead panned.

"Even me?" I say giving innocent sparkly eyes.

"Of coarse i love you Angel." He said giving me a closed eye smile.

I ginned under my mask as i jumped from my desk to glump him.

"Yay!" I shouted happily as my team mates looked back and forth from me and Kakashi at our masks.

"Meet us on the roof." Kakashi said and he made hand signs poofing us onto the roof.

* * *

**_*On the Roof*_**

"Lets start with introductions." Kaksahi told us leaning against the railing. I was sitting in-between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and my left and Sasuke on my right with Sakura at his other side.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"What you like, hate, your dream, hobbies and such." Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first Sensei!" Naruto offered.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi," My team mates gave me a side glance. "I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes... As for my dreams... I have a few hobbies."

"All we found out was his name." Sakura pointed out. Naruto nodded agreeing with her.

"Now you guys, why don't you go first." He said gesturing to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love cup ramen, but i like the Ichiraku ramen that Iruka-sensei buys for me even more! I hate the three minutes i have to wait after i poor the hot water into my cup ramen, and my hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! My dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make every villager recognize my existence!" Naruto introduced with a grin.

"Next." Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"My name Haruno Sakura! I like... Well the person i like is... _*looks at Sasuke*_ and my hobby is... _*looks at Sasuke*_... and my dream is to... _* Squeal!*_"

"And what do you hate?"

"Naruto!" Sakura pointed out as the said person began to anime cry.

"Don't worry Naruto, there's plenty of fish in the sea." I say patting his back, nodding at my wise words.

"So she likes Sasuke, her hobby is stalking Sasuke and her dream is to rape Sasuke..." I thought mentally. Dead weight, annoying, and naive were the only words that could describe.

"Poor Sasuke." I mumbled under my breath. Apparently he heard because he shot me a look that i only returned with a closed eye smile.

"Now you." Kakashi gestured to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are many things i hate and I don't particularly like anything. I have a ambition that's not a dream because i will make it a reality. The revival of my clan and to kill a certain someone." Sasuke finished.

Every thing was silent with a gloomy aura. Naruto seeming to be praying it wasn't him and Sakura seemed fawned at him. With me being me i broke the silence.

"Horny Uchiha." Of coarse i don't mean me.

Every looked my way as Sasuke cast me a death glare.

I sighed.

"If your going to revive your clan Sasuke," I began as i pulled the corners of his mouth up " You need to smile more happily. That's the trick of getting a woman to love you. Not be scared." I said simply still pinching his cheeks up. "And besides," I continued letting go. "Don't go becoming an avenger without hearing the full side TRUTH story of your target." I said empathizing on the words "truth".

He only narrowed his eyes at me while everyone else gave me a weird look.

"I feel so unloved." I said fringing hurt.

* * *

_**Kakashi...**_

"Okay last one." I say to Angel

"My FULL name is Angel Uzuha Hatake, lets see... I like Yoru, otousan, Naruto, Sasuke and Aki..." She said the last part a whisper an emotion flashing in her eyes, but as quick as i came it went. I wondered who this Yoru and Aki was.

"My hobbies are singing, training, drawing, reading, writing... I hate liars, evil people, weak people and most of all traitors." she continued.

"Traitors... Interesting choice of words." I thought.

"My dream... Well i'm going to have to go with Sasuke with this one. My dream is not a dream because i'm going to make it a reality. To reveal the truth about the past, make use of the present, and to change the future." She said her tone of voice changing into a deadly serious one.

Not even I know what exactly she means by those things. The others seemed to be in the same position, but Angel was just smiling at her introduction.

"Oh come on! I say i'm the most normal one!" She argued at the looks we were giving her.

"But what do you mean by those things?" Naruto asked. " About the truth, make use of things and to change the Mirai, can't you be less vague?"

She sighed.

"I meant what i meant. I want to reveal the truth of the past, make use of the present, and to change the future. I know many things i shouldn't Naruto and i'm going to make use of those things."

"Ehh, please!" Naruto begged clinging to her.

"Fine!" She groaned " My third dream after i carry out my first is to fall in love and have a peaceful family, happy now?! I'm not giving you anything else!" She shouted annoyed.

"What's your second?" Sasuke asked trying to hide his interest.

She froze.

* * *

_**Sasuke...**_

I couldn't help but feel curious. I knew she was deadly serious about her dream like i was with mine. But what exactly was it?

"Ehh, please!" Naruto continued to beg clinging to her.

"Fine! My third dream after i carry out my first is to fall in love and have a peaceful family, happy now?!" she shouted annoyed.

"What's your second?" I asked tyring not to show interest.

She froze.

I only got more interested at her reaction.

"Before i can carry out my first dream i have to accomplish my second." She began her eyes hardening.

"And that's to become stronger." She finished her fist clenching.

I couldn't help but notice the look of pain and agony in her eyes along with a strange emptiness.

"Looks like not everybody on my team dead weight after all." I thought smirking.

"If you want to get stronger than you better start training. Your just going to be dead weight." Sakura stated.

I could see a dangerous flash of hatred in her eyes that startled me.

"For a moment there her eyes looked like mine..." I thought staring at her.

"Watch your mouth cotton candy, i'm much stronger than you that's for sure. If someone going to dead weight it's you. Why don't you try to make use of your brain and become a medical ninja? At least you'd be useful in battle." Angel snapped in personality now not welcoming and peppy, just dark and threatening.

"What about you! I don't see what the big deal if you can't even fight! You just transferred to the academy a few days ago!" Sakura backfired.

"True, but who said i was at genin level." Angel contoured smirking.

"Speed, agility, power, accuracy, intellect, instinct, judgement, tolerance, usefulness, technique, control, reasoning, trust, leadership, determination and finally teamwork. These are just some of the fundamental things a ninja needs to become a great ninja. Tell me Sakura, do you posses at least half of these things?" She asked narrowing her eyes daring her to say yes.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Like i said before, one of my dreams is to make use of the present. That also means that to not waste my lifetime. Every single moment counts..." She said the last part looking down.

"Well i'm going home. So see you tomorrow guys!" She said now back to her cheerful self before she poofed into smoke.

I just knew at that moment we were alike. Her and me and what we went through. But what exactly did she mean when she said those things?

Her words kept repeating in my mind as Kakashi began to tell us about a survival test.

_**Angel...**_

"Angel?!" I could hear Kakashi call out. " You home?" I could hear him walk to my room.

he opened the door just before knocking to see me crouched over books and scrolls, i was mumbling things to memorize them like before.

I looked up from my from the scrolls and books to him.

" We have survival training tomorrow at 5 in the morning, no breakfast or you'll throw up." he told me.

"8 O'clck, gotcha." I responded translating the time.

"And one more thing." He said taking something out.

"What this for?" I asked as he handed a brand new journal to me with a sketch book with some color pencils.

"Since i didn't know you well before i couldn't really get you something as father to daughter. It might not be much but i'm still learning about being a parent and such." He said scratching the back of his head uncertain.

I looked at my new gift than back at him.

"I love it!" I squealed hugging him.

He chuckled prying me off.

"Dinner in an hour so be ready." He said walking out.

He was probably just trying to make me feel better about earlier... He was doing a heck of a good job of it, because even though i look calm on the outside, inside i was imagining myself killing Sakura 100 times over in bloody gruesome ways while resisting the urge to tear the apartment down.

"Um Hime?" Yoru began with wide eyes as he came out under my blankets sheets he was hiding under on.

"What is it?" I ask bracing myself for bad news.

"The egg's hatching." He said panicking as i heard cracks from the egg-shell.


	7. Hormones X Ears X Mission

_**Angel...**_

I slepted away peacefully.

Yesterday was so hectic. By the end of the day we had gained a beautiful baby boy silver Dragon. I named him Gin for the time being. ( Gin= Silver.) He and Yoru were sleeping with a makeshift bed big enough for two i had made with my new wood style and some extra blankets. They were in the corner sleeping where i had put a genjutsu on so it looked normal.

_***Flashback***_

"Oh my god!" I shouted getting frantic. How was i suppose to take care of a baby Dragon when i hadn't even covered pregnant ladies giving birth in my mom journal!

"Um-hot water! And-um towels! Quick Yoru!" I commanded as hurried to clean my mess on the floor.

As Yoru got some towels i had pre-prepared in my closet i ran into the bathroom for the water. When i came back into the room the egg was already half broken.

Me and Yoru just stood frozen as we saw a small gray lizard come out cracking the egg shell completely apart. When it was finally done, it wheezed in air and made cute little sounds. Though i immediately stop thinking that when it sneezed and caught some towels on fire.

I dumped the water on the flames by my panic reflex sizzling them out.

"Now... How exactly are we suppose to take care of a baby dragon?" I asked Yoru. He only sighed in demise.

"I don't even know how to take care of a pup..."

"Great, at least i get to practice some water jutsu's." I said sighing as well.

_***End***_

"Angel..." A voice called as i stirred in my blankets.

"Angel... Okiru (wake up)... Angel..." The voice continued to annoy me while i felt something poke at my cheek.

"leave me alone or die..." I mumbled whacking the poking thing.

I screamed when i felt cold water getting dumped over me.

"KAKASHI!" I screamed as the said person ran out of my room for his life.

Smart man.

* * *

_***At the Training Grounds***_

* * *

I was on Kakashi back as he carried me to the training grounds. I had to clung to him like glue until he gave up and carried me. I was in my usual kimono but my hair was now in a sloppy high pony tail, in the end i had decided to wear my headband around my neck.

"Fire... Aka-chan (Baby)... Work... help... Mizu (Water)... Gin... Yoru..." I mumbled on Kakashi back.

"YOUR LATE!" I heard Naruto and Sakura yell at us.

"Urusai..." I mumbled snuggling on Kakashi shoulders as he set a clock down.

Kakashi began to make excuses of why he was late before he told them about the bell test, showing them the 3 bells. Naruto suddenly attacked but Kakashi caught him with me still on his back.

"Don't be so hasty, i didn't say start yet. But good, you came at me with the intention to kill, i think i'm starting to like you guys now." Kakashi said calmly letting Naruto go.

I took this as my chance to finally get off Kakashi back.

"Ohayo..." ( Morning, Good Morning...) I grumbled still not paying any mind to the situation.

"Ready start!" Kakashi shouted the signal.

"Angel did you hear what i said before?" He asked me sighing while i rubbed my eyes. I nodded meekly before disappearing myself hiding in a tree. Sasuke was also hiding in a tree, Sakura was in a bush, but Naruto was out wide in the open. I took out my IPod and start listening to music to past time watching the oncoming battle.

Naruto began to attack but stopped when Kakashi reached into his poach. Naruto expected him to pull out a weapon he actually pulled out an Icha icha book. I sighed in shame as he read his perverted book while he fought Naruto. Kakashi finally got behind and prepared his "special" jutsu.

"Naruto, run! You're going to die!" Sakura shouted giving away her position.

"Too late! Hidden secret art of the hidden leaf! A thousand years of pain!" Kakashi exclaimed shoving his fingers up Naruto butt. I anime cried at my embarrassing father and i formulated a plan for our team work.

" Hime! hime!" I heard someone whisper on the branch next to mine. I looked over to see Yoru carrying a sleeping dragon in a pouch on his back.

"Yoru! What are you doing here!" I hissed lowly. " I thought i told you to stay home and take care of Gin!"

"I'm am taking care of him, but i couldn't just leave you to face a jounin. I would like to take this chance to see your abilities and progress in training, and also if possible help." He answered coolly handing me an apple.

I took it gratefully since i was too lazy to eat this morning. I pulled down my mask and began munching on the fruit. When i turned back Naruto was tied upside down on a tree. In no time Sasuke attacked with his kunai and shuriken while Naruto and Sasuke panicked.

"Got a plan in mind?" I asked Yoru throwing the apple core away.

"We can make a contract." He offered.

"Now?" I say raising an eyebrow, putting on my mask. He nodded and he took out a cup. He bit his paw and let the blood drip in the cup. He gestured me to do the same, so i did.

"Let me guess..." I began, my eyes sagging.

"Drink half than sign this scroll with your blood, i'll drink half too and make the contact official." He said handing me a scroll he got in a poof a smoke.

"Okay dokey." I mumbled as i drank the blood feeling tingly afterwards.

"How do you feel?" Yoru asked after the scroll proofed away after he signed me under his name. I felt something sprout on my head and waist. My hands immediately went to the areas. After a few minute's of feeling around i knew i sprouted ears and a tail.

"This is good. This is the first stage of the fulfilment of the contract. You'll learn eventually on controlling your new tail and ears, you learn to make them appear and disappear, your abilities will be enhanced also. Speed, power, agility, smell, eyesight, muscles and the such. It'll take time for the blood to settle down. It should take at least a month, until then this is just a small taste of your new abilities." Yoru explained.

"No wonder my dad had wolves as his summoning animal..." I said wonderly feeling my wolf ears and tail.

"Though there are some side effects..." he mumbled i could thanks to my ears.

"What was that?"

He cleared his throat.

"Not now, i'll tell you later. You have a test to finish." he said his ear and mine twitching up hearing Sakura scream.

"I can't wait to test my new powers." I whispered in excitement as i ran off. I was headed in Sakura directed when i ran into a tied up Naruto for trying to eat lunch. I cut the rope with a kunai while hiding my ears and tail.

"Naruto why don't we work together." I asked.

"No thanks! I can defeat myself!" He shouted running off. I got an anime vein.

"Well fine! Don't blame me if you fail!" I shouted at his retreating form. I began to look for Sasuke when i came upon his head and a fainted Sakura next to him. I stared a moment before i busted out in laughter taking pictures with my IPod afterword.

"Oi." Sasuke began his eye twitching.

"Nani?" I asked my face like this :3

"Get me out of here."

"What's the magic word?" I asked taunting him.

"P-please..." He struggled. I nodded doing a closed eye smile while Sakura began to wake up.

"Okay now that i have you two lets-" I began.

"No. I can do this myself. I don't need help." Sasuke scoffed walking away to look for Kakashi.

"Sakura-"

"I'm gonna work with Sasuke-kun!" She nearly spat at me running after him.

"Fine! See if i care!" I shouted stomping my foot in anger.

"Well you should Angel- chan." A voice spoke.

* * *

_**Kakashi...**_

She looked back at me not at all surprised at main entrance. She suddenly smirked before getting on guard.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're my dad." She said taking kunai out.

"Good." I answered. She would be quite tricky. I don't know her abilities or actually how well she does in a fight. I was gonna have to take some notes during this.

"Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!" She shouted a giant fire ball coming towards me.

I dodged with my life, but my clothes were burnt. I looked at her shocked.

"She knows an Uchiha signature jutsu?" I thought surprised. I putt away my book seeming i wasn't gonna have a chance at reading it. Before i could take a breather, kunai and shurikan were aimed at me. Just as i thought i dodged them, i saw from the corner of my eyes paper bombs attached to them. My eyes widened before explosions surrounded me. My eyes scanned the smoke covered area as i escaped with a replacement justsu.

I caught some smoke movement just in time to dodge a punch. The ground trembled like an earthquake and broke apart as the punch landed down on it and not me.

"Chakra infused huh." I thought watching warily at the girl in front of me. I just noticed Angel new ears.

"Like my new look?" She asked spinning showing me her tail.

"Hmm..." Was my reply. She shrugged at my reaction but soon sprinted at me with uncanny speed, swiping her fingers at me. I pulled back only to find out my mask to have a rip in it. I looked toward Angel to see her nails longer and sharper than before. She seemed to be staring at them in wonder as well before smiling with a scary calculating look in her eyes. She was much different than before. The Angel i was seeing now was the Angel in battle.

She charged at me her face now unreadable as she pulled out some more kunai and shurikan. She threw them with perfect aim at she attacked with taijutsu following. I took her attacks head on getting beaten a few times in terms of speed. She was quick and swift, not to mention flexible. She used every move to her advantage using her momentum to add too the power of her attacks and throwing fake punches and kicks to mislead me.

"What's wrong Angel? Can't beat your old man?" I taunted. She only smirked.

"I guess it can't be helped. I guess i'm gonna have to get a bell the dirty way." She said shaking her head sighing.

"What-" but before i could utter a word she charged at me. She jumped in mid air and i thought she was about to use her nails when,

she kissed me.

I stood there frozen long enough in shock for her to snatch the bells a run away.

"Since we're wearing masks it doesn't count! You Hentai!" She shouted back snickering.

Oh she's sneaky one...

* * *

**_Angel..._**

I ran to the clearing hearing the bell ring.

"Hi guys!..." I shout happily at my teammates. Naruto was tied to a stump while Sakura and Sasuke sat at his sides.

"Did you guys get a bell?" I asked.

"No we're gonna fail." Naruto said gloomy.

"What are you talking about? You guys do have a bell." I say snapping my fingers.

With a poof bells appeared at Sasuke and Sakura lap while Naruto's landed on his head.

"You got a bell!" Sakura shouted examining hers.

"No i didn't get one." Well i wasn't exactly lying. Sasuke eyed me before inspecting his as if it was a fake.

"Angel daisuki!" Naruto shouted. " But wont you-" He was cut off by Kakashi appearance.

"Okay who has a bell?" he asked looking at me. But to his surprise Sasuke and Sakura showed theirs while Naruto made his land on the ground since he was tied up.

"I see... Then i guess you three won't be going back to the academy."

They began to cheer while i smirked waiting for Kakashi break the news to them. Once he did Sasuke charged at him resulting in him getting trapped under Kakashi. I ignored them and continued to listen to my IPod that i still had the earplugs in my human ears.

"Okay, i'll give you guys a second chance after you guys eat, but Naruto gets nothing. Anyone who feeds him will be severely punished." Kakashi announced handing out lunches.

The minute i got my food i fed Naruto.

"Aemgel- chuawn." Naruto said my name his mouth stuffed with food.

"Hurry up and eat. You'll only bring the team down if your hungry." I answered shoving more food in his mouth. He began to anime cry chewing the food happily.

Sasuke had just chose the moment to finally notice something.

"Since when did you have ears and a tail?" Sasuke asked. My team mate faces snapped towards my head and butt eyeing my new appendages.

"What? Never saw a person have ears and a tail!" I snapped.

"No." They answered in a unison.

I scoffed but then i felt something rub against my ears.

Damn.

* * *

_**Sasuke...**_

I reached out and touched her ears seeing if they were really real. Angel froze but didn't push me away as i took both of her ears in my hands gently. They felt warm and fluffy...

"Ah Angel?" Naruto called out. I looked back at Angel to see her still frozen. " Angel?" Naruto called out again.

Angel looked up to me in response a begging look on her face with a deep cute pink blush. I froze startled at her desperate look.

"Sasuke..." She said my name weakly like a moan, her face having a desperate look with a slight blush. I found myself blushing red while Naruto and Sakura mouth hung open in shock at Angel sudden change..

"SASUKE!" Kakashi shouted appearing out of nowhere with a storm overhead.

* * *

_**Angel...**_

I was to much in my own little world to take in what was going on. Kakashi was being a demon to Sasuke, than the next minute he was saying that everyone passed. My ears were twitching from the still lingering pleasure from Sasuke touch...

I gasped realizing what just ran through my mind finally bring me back to my old self. Kakashi apparently had been waving his hand in my face too. I slapped it away regaining my composure.

At least i know what Yoru meant by side affects now... I was gonna get him later about this.

Just as i thought i could relax Kakashi decided to get a go at my ears too turning me back from my state before.

"Iya! N-no... Sensitive... Iya..." I trailed off as i found myself leaning in to Kakashi touch blushing again. Once he was satisfied he took his hand back.

"I see... So your ears are in a way a weakness..." He said to himself testing out his theory again.

"Cheater... Cheating... More..." I managed weakly. I could practically see him smiling at my current state.

"Don't touch her!" A sudden voice shouted taking me away from Kakashi touch. I looked to see Yoru was the one to carry me away. The sight of him brought me back.

"Yoru!" I shouted in thanks hugging him.

"Why aren't you home?" I whispered. Kakashi and the other seemed to be watching me carefully.

"They're coming." He whispered.

"Who?"

"Them!" He whispered harsher. It took me a moment to realize who "them" was. When i did my eyes widened.

"Angel you can understand it?" Sakura asked. I looked back and nodded absentmindedly.

"I'll be back before night so go ahead Otousan!" I shouted as me and Yoru ran into the forest.

I ran as fast as i could so that the wind whipped past my hair. I was following Yoru as he lead me in a clearing deeper in the forest. We stopped once we got into the center.

"I just got contact from them. They told us to meet us here." Yoru explained the little pouch on his back wiggling. I take the small thing in my arms a cradling it looking up into sky looking for large flying lizards. As if on cue i felt a sudden harsh gust of wind. I had to close my eyes and guard the giggling dragon in my arms.

When i opened my eyes my mouth dropped.

Beautiful, elegant, amazing, power, noble, leadership, wisdom. Those were all the things i got from simply their presence.

Two dragons.

One a young pure white and the other was a crystal blue dragon. No words could describe their presence. I just stood there awing at the amazing creatures in front of me. Yoru was talking to them about me. I could see their eyes scanned me up and down looking for evidence that i had my mom blood.

"I see, it's definitely her. They would look like twins if she inherited the same hair color." The white dragon, who i assumed was the queen commented giving me a nod of approval. When she caught the bundle in my arms though she became still.

"Hikari-sama." The blue dragon spoke encouraging her to move forward. I got out of my ogling state and finally spoke.

"Congratulations, you have a prince." I told her showing her the sleeping baby. She stared a good long moment at the little dragon. She had such a motherly look in her eyes...

"Did you name him? And is he..." She began.

"No worries. I never taken care of a dragon before or know how the hatching process suppose to go, but everything went fine. Yoru kept his egg in perfect condition when he got to me. Though your son managed to get some towels on fire when he came out... Other than those thing he's perfectly healthy. I see no signs of sickness and his scales and claws seem to be in perfect order. Though i don't know about his wings. I never actually saw him fly... As for his name i named him Gin."

"That's normal. A baby dragon can't fly until it is at least a year or two old. As for the name i think it fits perfectly." The blue dragon told me. She was eyeing for quite a while. Never taking her eyes off.

"About the rogue ninja's..." I began.

"Oh yes them. We took care of them with no problem. They didn't stand a chance, though we did end up have to do some repairs for the damaged they caused. We had to send Yoru away with the egg simply because a few managed to infiltrate Hikari-sama headquarters after she gave birth. She was quite weak and was alone with only Yoru at the time, so she sent him away for extra precaution." She explained. I nodded.

"As expected from dragons." I thought thinking proudly of my mother of her having a dragon summons.

"Thank you for taking of our prince. Though it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other."

"Um..." I began confused.

"Oh yes. My name Sora, i'm one of the high elders of Soragakure. It's where we dragon have lived since the beginning of time. You wouldn't recognize me in this form though." The blue dragon " Sora" told me.

"Form? And are you really an HIGH elder? I thought elders were suppose to be old?" I uttered. She smiled and suddenly morphing into a familiar old lady.

"Ah you!" I shout pointing.

"I'm am what you say a prodigy if you will." She said chuckling before turning back.

"I'm glad to see you haven't had the chance to use my gifts yet. Take good care of them. The elixir of life can only be come across by pure water that had been prayed and blessed upon by Angels and Priestess for thousands of years." She explained. " Your mom was the last priestess."

I took the information. " My mom was such a person?" I thought proud to be her daughter. But that feeling immediately got squashed when i remembered she was dead.

"Anyway you must come and visit. I'm sure the other dragons will love to finally meet you. We can finally put rest in our search. I remember the days i spent with your mother and Sora. We were two of her main summons and were dear friends, it was because of her i met my husband." The queen spoke kindly. I imaged what the dragon village would be like, all its wonder and if my mom went there before.

For the next hour they told me about the Soragakure and the dragons there. Gin was attached to his mother side happily to finally be with her throughout the whole conversation. I even made a contract with them! We were already talking like we knew each other for years. We told each other stories and gave each other advice on problems. I was even laughing and smiling, to tell the truth i never thought i would. I even told them about my past. They understood my situation and goals.

"If you ever need any help don't be afraid to call on us. Feel free to visit our village, and there is also much more we need to talk about your past. You probably don't know now but it's better if we told you." Hikari spoke seriously.

"About what?" I ask oblivious.

"You-" They began but stopped when they noticed it was nearly sunset.

"We will tell you next time. Until then we will be connected by telepathy, call us in your mind and we will answer. It will be better this way, you'd be more prepared. " She told me before she and Sora disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yoru asked me. I grinned.

"Train of course! To the point where i die from chakra loss!"

* * *

**_Sasuke..._**

I went to the training field to train only to find a sleeping Angel laying on the wolf from earlier. I went over to them and checked on Angel. Her fingers were burned and she was covered in dirt and scars. Kunai and shuriken were littered all over the training grounds along with with what looked like a giant bomb occurred. She was asleep at the moment, she looked so peaceful... I was about to bend down a wake her up when the wolf growled at me.

'I'm not gonna hurt her." I say. It stares at me a long while. When i reached out to Angel again it didn't growl so i took it as it giving me permission. It started to rain to my demise.

"And just when i hoped i could get some training in." I thought disappointed. I carried Angel on my back and took her to my house since i didn't know where she lived. The wolf followed me home as i ran through the rain wet.

Once i did get home i laid her in the guest room. I was surprised she didn't wake up.

I sighed at myself.

"Why am i even doing this?" I thought.

I took a shower and changed my clothes in my room not wanting to catch a cold. Once i did i went back to Angel who was cuddled up on the bed. That's when i realized something. I couldn't let her stay in wet clothes, but i couldn't change her because of our gender and not to mention the wolf couldn't do it. I blushed not believing at what i was going to do, but i decided what to do once she sneezed. I was about to strip her when her hand caught my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing hentai." She said awake with one eye open.

"Good you're awake. I found you at the training grounds. You're lucky i even brought you here. " I started trying to so board.

"I'm at your house?" She said surprised looking around.

"Take a shower or you'll catch a cold." I simply said walking out.

"Did he do anything to me Yoru?" i could hear her whisper to her wolf before i went out. I scoffed.

"Why would i even have an interest in a girl like you." I say nonchalantly. She fumed and threw a pillow at me as i close the door behind. I found myself smirking. Her reactions to me were very amusing.

I could hear the shower start as i prepared dinner. I remembered when Angel cooked. Her cooking tasted so much like my mothers. It brought back so many memories i didn't want to remember.

No matter how many times i tried before i couldn't recreate my mother flavor, so i was surprised when i ate Angel cooking. She was always in my thought lately. The bell test and the time she kissed me (Blush). Even though i would never admit it, i glad she did kiss me. Otherwise Naruto would of... (Shiver).

I went back upstairs to get some things organized in my room before i started to cook, when i saw that wolf walk out of it with some of my clothes in its mouth. It only spared me a glance before it went into the guest room Angel was in. I shook my head not exactly knowing how to react. Once i finished my business in my room and came out, i thought i was going to have a nosebleed at the sight of Angel.

* * *

_**Angel...**_

Yoru went to get me some clothes since i didn't have any spare and couldn't wear my wet kimono. I took the clothes out of his mouth and shooed him out of the bathroom. Just as i was about to put on the shirt i realized it was Sasuke's shirt i was holding. I couldn't believe i was about to put on his clothes.

I blushed at numerous scenarios that were running through my mind without permission. When my eyes saw the Uchiha symbol on it, the thoughts immediately stopped. I stared the the symbol longingly. To tell the truth i really wanted to wear both the Uzumaki and Uchiha symbol. But i had to settle with only the Uzumaki symbol for obvious reasons.

I put on Sasuke cloths that were a bit large on me. I was still wearing my mask since Kakashi had told me countless times never to take if off in front of anybody for reasons i still don't know about. My ears and tail suddenly appeared again when i finally thought they disappeared. They had went away when i had fallen asleep, but why did they have to reappear now? Yoru told me my ears and tail would appear on their own by my will or when i was very excited or angry. He said there were other symptoms but he refused to tell me what else.

I walked out of the room i was in and was about to look for Sasuke when i came across him the minute i opened the door. Once his eyes landed on my he began to blush madly. I began to fidget as his eyes trailed on my body.

"N-nani?" i asked looking away.

"Kawaii." (Cute)

"Heh?" i uttered not knowing if i heard right.

* * *

**Sasuke...**

My pants sagged loosely off her hips, and my shirt hung loosely on her shoulders. She didn't have her stockings on so her legs showed off while she had a faint blush on her cheeks from the shower. Her usually tied up hair was now down wet with her wolf ears wilted. Her face was still covered with a mask but that still didn't change the fact that my eyes were glued to her. She began to figit as my mouth hung

"N-nani." She asked looking away not meeting my eye.

"Kawaii." I found myself saying.

"Heh?"

What did i say?! Did i just say cute?! I never thought in my life that word would even come out of my mouth!

"W-what did you just say?" Angel asked me blushing red.

"I said kowai (scary)" I mumbled gaining my composure, though i still had the blush. She began to fumed again. Before i knew it she was chasing me around my house.

"Okay! Okay! I admit it you cute! Just put the broom down!" I say from one side of the coach with her on the other with a broom in her hand.

"I thought so! Now go away! You'll only distract me when i cook." She huffed dropping the broom. I was about to say something when she cut me off.

"You'll only get in my way." She said more sternly walking off into the kitchen.

I grumbled things under my breath and went back into my room to wait frustrated.

I layed on my bed in thought.

To tell the truth it seemed so natural to have her around my house. I couldn't help but feel a slight excitement as she chased me around. This girl was making me feel things i didn't want to feel. At this rate i'm gonna go mad. Images of her flashed through my mind. What she looked like in my clothes and how her ears and tails only added to her looks even though most of her face was covered in a mask. At this rate i was gonna become addicted to her.

"Argh!" I uttered frustrated as i felt a blush coming on.

* * *

_**Angel...**_

_**Next day...**_

"Sasuke, point B." Sasuke said threw the mike.

"Sakura, i'm at point C."

"..."

"Naruto point A, believe it!"

"Your slow Naruto, Angel what about you?" Kakashi spoke.

"Point D." I said occupied.

"What's your distance?" Kakashi asked.

"5 meters, i'm ready." Naruto says.

"Me too." Sasuke spoke.

"Same here."

"No need to ask." I said playing with a fluff ball.

"Okay... Now!" Kakashi gave the signal.

Everybody suddenly jumped out at me who was innocently playing with a cat. Naruto snatched the kitten out of my hands.

"I got him! I got him!" He shouted before he started to get scratched.

"Target confirmed, ribbon on right ear." Sasuke informed.

"Okay, lost cat Tora captured." Kakashi announced.

"Can't we get better missions! I hate cats!" Naruto shouted as i took the said cat out of Naruto arms. Tora began to purr as i stroked his(Or her idk) fur.

"Nice kitty." I coed.

* * *

**_Hokage building..._**

"Oh mommy was so worried about you me dear Tora!" The over sized women said as she rubbed the poor cat against her.

"Serves him right!" Naruto said laughing at the screeching cat.

"No wonder he ran away..." Sakura sympathized.

"Okay now that you guys are finished with that, you guys can babysit the consular 3 year old, help grocery shop, or help dig up potatoes-"

"DAME! (NO)" Naruto shouted making an X with his arms. " I want to go on a real mission! Can't you give us something else?!"

I could see the others agreed though their expressions said otherwise. I just continued to listen to my IPod nodding to the music ignoring them as the Hokage began to explain ranks.

Naruto began to talk about ramen also ignoring him. Even Kakashi was listening.

"Listen to me!" The Hokage shouted.

"You're always lecturing about this stuff old man! But i'm not like the pranking kid i was before! I'm a ninja now!" Naruto huffed pouting. I nodded agreeing.

"Okay i understand." The Hokage said after a moment. " I will allow you guys a C rank escort mission."

"Really! Who are we escorting?! A lord or is it a princess!" Naruto grinned excited.

"Calm down Naruto, i'll introduce you to him now. You may come in!" He called.

I turned around waiting for the drunk. Just as he came in it took all my ninja abilities to not faint from the alcoholic smell.

"What? They're all kids! You're gonna have brats escort me!" Our client exclaimed.

Even though i knew this was gonna happen i couldn't help but let my eye twitch.

"And that idiot with the idiotic look on his face, is he really a ninja?" He said drunkenly.

"Who's the one with the idiotic face?" Naruto said laughing. We all lined up.

Sasuke was the tallest than Sakura, me and Naruto tied.

"Um Naruto, he said HE." I pointed out.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted charging at him only for Kakashi to hold him back.

"You can't kill the man your suppose to protect Naruto." Kakashi spoke.

"And you with the boobs and mask! Are you some sort of slut!"

"I'll assassinate you! Son of a -" Kakashi put a hand over my mouth also holding a fuming me back. He and my team knew just how interesting my vocabulary could be.

"I am the bridge builder expert Tazuna, you all better protect me with your life until i complete the bridge." Tazuna pointed out taking another chug at his sake bottle.

Once me and Naruto calmed down we were given an hour to pack.

"Sasuke..." I called out walking next to with him since we lived in the same direction.

"Hn?" He responded. I stopped walking and cupped my boobs.

"Are they really that big?" I ask anime crying. He blushed once he knew what i was talking about.

"H-how should i know!" He managed walking at a faster pace.

"Men." I mumbled.

* * *

_**Fast Forward...**_

* * *

We were walking on the road with an excited Naruto. I was listen to my IPod walking next to Sasuke, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke attention ignoring me.

I began to hum If I Can't Have You by Kelly Clarkson, while Sakura asked Tazuna about the land of waves.

"Oi Angel can you sing!" Naruto asked grinning.

"Huh?" Was my reaction while i deadpanned.

"You like you sing right? Sing something! I want to hear what you sound like!" he said smiling at me brightly. I could tell Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna was listening in, though Sakura was upset at the attention i was getting.

"Sing?" I was getting bashful. Naruto just continued on grinning like an idiot next to me waiting. " Oh fine." I gave in and began to sing.

Heartbeat cold sweat

Thoughts slippin' under

Can't fight no threat

Cause there's just no use

One look, no hesitation I'm slipping into you

Forgive these eyes, these lips you're tastin'

No time to waste on an invitation

My shame, my self-control has suffered enough

And everybody wants to be loved

If I can't have you

If I can't have you

I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer

They say perfection's always right around the corner

Could be true

But if I can't have you

I continued on feeling shy now under Sasuke gaze until we ran across a puddle. I gave Kakashi a look and he returned it with a "not yet" one while i continued to sing. Once we past the puddles chains shot out out them to Kakashi and warped him. Ninjas cme out pulled and Kakashi got cut apart and " died". I immediately summoned my katana.

"I've been meaning to get more practice with this." I mumbled smirking.

The ninjas were about to attack Naruto with their chains but Sasuke immediately went into action and pinned their chains to a tree with a kunai and shuriken. They tried to attack but were stuck.

( Watch Naruto Ep 6 to get this scene...)

Sasuke landed on their arms and kicked them apart, but they had disattached their chains and separated. One went after Tazuna and Sakura and the other went to Naruto. I knew Sasuke would get Sakura so i covered Naruto. I flashed just right in front of Naruto just as the ninja approached and slashed at his chest with my katana creating a giant gash. I punched him with a chakra enhanced punch feeling bons brake, i was about to cut his head off when Kakashi finally decided to make his appearance. My katana stopped just a hair away from cutting his neck.

"Whew that was close..." I mumbled sighing in relief.

"Your lucky i have great reflexes! Your head could be on the ground now Otousan!" I shunned him flicking the blood off of my katana before storing it back in my ring.

"You're alive!" Sakura shouted happily. Naruto was in shock checking on his "remains" and Sasuke and me had expressions that dead panned " Show off."

"Naruto, sorry for not helping you. I didn't think you would freeze up. Anyway Sasuke, Angel good job, you to Sakura." He complemented everyone beside Naruto.

"Hey are you hurt? Mr. scardy cat." Sasuke taunted Naruto. I huffed and slapped Sasuke shoulder giving him a look, witch he returned. Naruto looked like he was about to beat Sasuke up until Kakashi spoke

"Mr. Tazuna i'm afraid we need to talk." He began. I ignored them as just looked up at the clouds since i already knew this information. I came back when Naruto stabbed his wound.

"I swear upon this wound i will protect you with my life! I'm gonna protect the old man with this kunai! I wont run away! I will become Hokage!" Naruto pledged.

I sighed at his speech but smiled at his determination.

"Naruto it's good you took the poisoned blood out, but if anymore blood comes out you'll die from blood loss." Kakashi stated. He started to panic waving his hand around spasmly.

"Oh come here!" i said irritated and took hold of his wrist. I checked the would to see it already healing.

"Am i okay? You got a real this scary look on you face." Naruto said shaking pale. I just smirked and shoved a pill in his mouth.

"Eat this, just in case for the poison." I simply said my hand glowing green as i began to heal him.

"I didn't know you were a medical ninja." Sasuke stated curiously.

"Well now you do." I answered finishing up with Kakashi intense stare on me.

_**Flash Forward...**_

We were now on a canoe going through a thick mist.

I was staring into the water hypnotized. My ears and tail had sprouted again. My tail was wagging itself around with my ears twitching. My team mates were discussing about Gatto as i let my finger trail through the water.

"Angel can't you control your tail?" Sasuke asked annoyed pushing my tail away again.

"Hn?" I turned to him with a slightly blushing chibi face.

"Never mind..." He mumbled turning away from me. Kakashi chuckled when he looked at Sasuke.

"Otousan i feel weird..." I stated after a moment.

"Will be off in a while, try to handle the seasickness until then." He said

"No, I feel... hot." I continued my face warm and my body drowsy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me and put a palm against my forehead.

"You don't have a fever or anything..." he said confused at my flustered form.

"It because she going through heat." Yoru voice said. And just like that with a poof a smoke he appeared. Everybody jumped startled at his appearance.

"Yoru, what do you mean I'm going through heat?" I said trying to sound harsh but it came out weak.

"We wolves go through heat. You remember that time you made a contract with me? You drank my blood. Well like a said before, it will a take a mouth for it to settle down. So don't worry, you'll be only going through heat once, but until than some things will change. You'll be more attracted to males and your scent will also change to attract them, basically your hormones will be on a higher level you can say." He said.

"What is he saying?" Naruto asked tilting his head confused.

"Heat. I'm going to be a horny girl for at least a weak, unable to put my tail and ears away and smell good to attract boys and be more attractive." I translated. I could see Sasuke take a small whiff at me only for his eyes to go wide. He put a hand over his nose and i swore i saw him blush red before he turned around.

Naruto must have noticed because he was about to smell me too until Kakashi stopped him.

"I heard of that before. Anyway boys we will need to have a looonnnggg talk once we get off." He said to them in a scary nice voice kind of way doing a close eyed smile. Naruto and Sasuke paled and nodded vigorously.

Before i knew what i was doing, i was leaning on on Sasuke my arms around his waist. My ears were wilted down innocently and my face was flushed pink.

"Sasuke..." I moaned his name. Sakura mouth went agape in shock and Naruto was just staring at me. Kakashi watched interested along with Tazuna and Yoru seemed to be amused at my state.

Sasuke however seemed to be struggling at what to do with innocent little me around him. I rubbed my ears slightly on him as i trailed my nose on his neck and went up to near his mouth. Sasuke wasn't pushing me away and if i didn't know better i say he was leaning in on me. I was about to get more bold when Kakashi pulled us apart.

"Angel." He said sternly sighing, hanging me from my collar.

I snapped out of it and began to blush madly.

"I-it's the hormones! The hormones!" I defended myself embarrassed as he sat me next to Sakura.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Yoru chuckled.

I sent him a dirty look.

* * *

_**Sasuke...**_

I bent forward a little and took a whiff at her. I found my eyes widening at her scent. She smelled like everything i could have wanted. So alluring, fresh and so... innocent. I had a sudden urge to just push her up against me and take her all in to be mine. I immediately put my hand over my nose, to stop myself and turned away burning up.

I tried to calm my senses. I took all of myself to not just jump on her.

"I heard of that before. Anyway boys we will need to have a looonnnggg talk once we get off." Kakashi said to me and Naruto. He was sending a deadly aura to just both of us causing us to pale. We both nodded vigorously.

Just when i thought i could calm down, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I turned my head to see Angel looking so weak and innocent at me. Her wilted ears only added to the effect. She was so close i couldn't help but take in her scent like a drug.

"Sasuke..." she moaned my name.

"At this rate i'm was gonna go crazy in a week." I thought resisting her.

She flicked her soft ears against me and leaned in on me her cleavage showing since i was looking down at her. She was trailing her nose up on my neck. I found leaning in as her mouth got close to mine. Before i knew it though Kakashi ripped her off me and hung her from her collar.

"Angel." He said sternly sighing.

"I-it's the hormones! The hormones!" She shouted embarrassed once she got back out of her trance. "Yoru" growled something and Angel gave him a dirty look. Kakashi set her down to Sakura thinking it would be okay since she was a girl.

My skin still burned from where Angel had touched me, and her scent still lingered in my nose. I could tell my cheeks were still slightly flushed.

"Why am i even feeling like this?" I asked myself mentally frustrated. I let myself take a glance at Angel to find her doing the same thing as me. We both snapped our heads away from each blushing.

"Damn her." I thought helplessly.

* * *

_**Angel...**_

We were walking in the forest with Naruto throwing kunai at bushes.

"There! No over there!" He exclaimed throwing more kunais randomly. He finally stopped when the bushes he threw a kunai before began to rustle. He went over to it cautiously and gasped when he found a shaking bunny instead. He took it in his arms and kept apologizing to it cooing as he stroked his fur. Sakura gave him a punch to his head shouting at how he frightened the poor thing.

But me being smart kept my guard up.

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted.

I immediately shove Sasuke who was nearest to me down while Kakashi did the same to the others.

On cue a giant sword flew over our heads and lodged itself into a tree. A certain rogue ninja stood on the end of it looking down on us.

We all got up cautiously and warily, but in truth i was smirking.

"Well, well if it isn't Zubuza Momochi. Rogue ninja of the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi spoke.

I couldn't help but feel a ball of excitement in my stomach.

I have some business with him...

I planned to change his fate first.

* * *

_**I know there's spelling/grammer mistakes but i will try and fix them when i have time! Bear with me!**_


	8. Fate of Criminals

_**Angel...**_

Kakashi revealed his sharingan and Sasuke was explaining about Doujutsus. I listened carefully taking notes of what he was saying. After all, Kakashi wasn't the only one here with sharingan.

We got in manji formation around Tazuna as the mist formed. Everybody guards were on high alert. I was keeping my clam waiting for the second Zabuza would attack us.

"8 points." Zabuza voice spoke through the mist. " Larex, spine, lungs. liver, jugular, sub Latin artery, kidney heart." He listed. Sasuke looked like he was about to stabbed himself.

"Sasuke relax. I'll protect you guys with my life, i won't let anyone on my team die." Kakashi reassured giving a closed eye smile.

Now!

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Zabuza voice spoke suddenly in front of Tazuza. I immediately react before Kakashi could and get in front of him with my speed and stick my katana in him. I knew he was a water clone and that there was one behind me. I immediately turn around to block a huge ass sword. My face was neutral not giving off anything but calm.

"Angel!" Kakashi shouted worried about me.

"You good brat," Zabuza complimented me putting on more pressure.

"Domo." (Thanks) I replied holding my ground with equal force.

"But not good enough." He finished reappearing behind me. But Kakashi took that moment to take action and block his attack as he swung his sword. I jump back as everything in the anime began to play. Kakashi just had to end up in a water prison.

Zabuza summoned a water clone off to fight us, talking about what it was to really be a ninja.

"Unless you guys appear in my bingo book then and only then will you three be a ninja." He spoke attacking Naruto from the mist, knocking off his headband stepping on it.

"Everybody run! You guys don't stand a chance against him! You can't win!" Kakashi shouted.

"Run? Baka. The minute you got trapped was the minute our running option was deleted. If we're gonna win we have to get you back." I spoke positioning myself.

Sasuke attacked but failed. Naruto and Sakura shouted his name and began to freak out. I was about to attack when Naruto charged at the water clone. He got kicked back but he had gotten his head band back. Naruto gave him determination speak about him being a Hokage and telling Zabuza off.

"It's about time." I mumbled. " Naruto, Sasuke lend me an ear i got a plan." I spoke taking out a wind shuriken.

_**Fast Forward... (Since I'm so lazy)**_

"He's dead." Kakashi announced after he checked Zabuza corpse with a two needles in his neck.

"Thank you very much, i was looking for a chance to kill Zabuba for a while." The "hunter nin" said bowing.

Naruto began to get pissed off on how a kid like him could kill Zabuza with just one attack when it took everything we had.

"I understand why you can't believe this Naruto, but this is reality. In this world there are kids who are younger than you yet stronger than me." Kakashi told him. Naruto became silent just clenching his fists now stressed about everything we've been through.

"Well i must dispose of this corpse." the hunter nin said picking up Zabuza and disappearing. I couldn't help but wave and smirk at Haku as he did. We were about to head back Tazuna house when Kakashi collapsed.

"Baka, this is what you get for over using the sharingan." I mumbled ignoring the panicking Naruto.

* * *

_**Tazuna House...**_

_**Kakashi...**_

"You're lucky you have that girl on your team, or you would have been out way longer than a day." Tsunami, Tazuna daughter told me.

"Ah." Was the only thing i could say as my team came in with Tazuna.

I eyed Angel who still had her ears and tail. She had come up with quite a plan during battle, not to mention showing proficient medical skills. She just amazes me more and more. Through I'm worried about the uneasiness in my stomach...

I began to explain to them the theory that Zabuza was actually alive. Naruto and the others were shocked at first before Naruto seemed to be happy that Zabuza was alive, Sakura seemed worried, and Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought. Though Angel however was calm as ever as if she expected this.

"Anyway i'm going to get you guys to train." I told them.

"But how Sensei? You can't train us in the current state you're in, and even if we train how can we defeat a ninja who you could barely defeat." Sakura pointed out not believing.

"Oh stop being so negative. If your gonna give up every time a strong ninja comes along on a mission, than how do you plan to become stronger?" Angel said in a bad mood wrapping her arms around blushing Naruto. She been especially moody lately, probably because she's going through heat. Though that didn't stop the glare Sakura was giving her and the glare Sasuke was giving Naruto.

_*Sigh*_

Kids these days...

* * *

_**Angel...**_

Inari came in and interrupted us. He ran over to Tazuna and hugged him. Than he began to talk about how we were gonna die and how hero's didn't exist.

I dropped my head down so my bangs could cover my eyes. I knew i was glaring at him with a dark look. He had no right to talk the way he does as if he knew how horrible the world was. I clench my first as i held myself back.

After that dramatic scene Kakashi took us out into the forest to train. He began to ask us about chakra, witch Naruto answered by saying catra.

"It's chakra Naruto." I corrected. Sakura began to explain to him what exactly chakra was. I ignored her since i already know this stuff and just played with my IPod listening to some music with my earplugs. I started to pay attention when Kakashi began to climb the tree with only his feet.

I only yawned as the others stared.

Kakashi threw Kunai at our feet and explained with what he wanted us to do.

"What a drag." I mumbled as i did the hand sign.

* * *

**_Kakashi..._**

I watched as Naruto fell out of his tree as Sasuke kept going further until he fell back marking his spot.

"I guess that the difference between Naruto and Sasuke." I thought.

"This is easier than i thought." I could hear Sakura voice say far up. We turned to look to see her high up siting on a branch.

"Not bad." i thought.

"Um guys, where's Angel?" Naruto asked scanning tree up and down.

Here!" We could hear her voice shout.

"I don't see you!" Naruto complained.

"Right here! Look up you baka!" She shouted above me. I turned to look to she her hanging upside down dangling from a branch her legs round a branch to hold her.

"No way! You're so high!" Naruto shouted his eyes building. Sasuke seemed to be surprised as well.

"Well it's not my first time." She said board continuing to look at her thin box thing.

"Well, it seems the girls on this team are better at controlling their chakra than the boys." I complemented.

"Looks the girls have a better chance at becoming Hokage than a certain someone, and it seems the Uchiha clan isn't as great as it seems." I spoke.

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other looks of rivalry. Those two have an incredible amount of chakra that even Sakura can't match. If they can do this then no doubt they would begin great ninjas.

"Anyway Angel, since it looks like you don't need to learn this I'll be teaching you some thing else." I told he doing a close eye smile.

* * *

**_Angel..._**

I hanged upside down my tree branch wagging my tail around to get use to the feel of it as my ears twitched every time they picked up sound. I looked toward the trees seeing Inari there spying on us. I ignored him and continued reading Naruto manga upside down until Kakashi spoke.

" Anyway Angel, since it looks like you don't need to learn this I'll be teaching you some thing else." He told me doing a close eyed smile.

He took me to another clearing turning back to me once he thought we were far enough.

He took out his palm and put it in front of him giving me a clear view of it. Before i knew it i heard bird chirping erupt and saw electricity come out of it. I couldn't help but let my eyes widened when i realized what he was about to teach me.

"This is a jutsu I named Chidori." he told me. " You have fire nature chakra right? Do you have electricity?" he asked.

I nodded. I tested my chakra on that special piece of paper i bought from a store. Turned out i have all the elements.

He explained to me how to do Chidori and taught me the hand signs along with telling me the side affects of it.

"All right give it a try." He urged me watching me carefully. I nodded and did as he told me to.

I did the hand signs and concentrated on my chakra completely focused at task, in just a few seconds bird chirping could be heard as i felt a huge bolt of energy in my palm. After only a few seconds i released the jutsu.

"This is good. I didn't think you get it so quick. Try doing it again but this time try changing its shape." He told me

I thought a moment thinking on what shape I wanted.

_"Arrow..."_

I could hear a distant voice whisper in my mind. Before I knew it I was doing hand signs and stretching out my left hand that had Chidori in it. I focused the surging energy into a bow form. The raging current became straight and soon began to bend back as I position my right hand in a stance as of me pulling on a bow-string.

I began to focus on condensing the electricity in my right hand making an arrow as my left hand bow began to form the string part of the bow with a thin line of electricity.

Kakashi watched me in amazement as I struggled to keep focus on maintaining the bow form I wanted. I could feel my left hand and right fingers burn, but i ignored the pain. I managed to stabilize the electricity though sparks came off it, my hands were shaking trying to get a grip of the fast-moving electricity that I was trying to control. Sweat was coming out my brow from the heat coming off it.

I released my electric arrow once i couldn't hold on to it any longer because of my fingers. It flew through the air so fast i could barely see it. When it contacted itself into a tree it began to electrify releasing the electricity i had condensed, the tree caught on fire once the light show was done.

"Water style: Water gun jutsu!" I shouted extinguishing the fire. I looked at Kakashi seeing what he had to say.

"Nice very nice, though it looks like you'll need more practice." He said eyeing my fingers.

I nodded a try again.

"Imagine... focus... hum." The voice spoke again.

I positioned my arms my form and focus on the electricity in my palms to form.

_"Hum..."_

I began to listen to the voice and hum on a steady note. I found my mind relaxing and my muscles less tense, along with feeling a new sense of concentration as i closed my eyes. When i opened my eyes i found that i had a perfect electric bow and arrow in my hand. The electricity wasn't as wavy as before and the burning sensation wasn't too.

Small strands of electricity came off and flowed through my body but it didn't hurt. The bow and arrow were now more focused in its form and i could feel my chakra flow through it. I concentrated the chakra amount in my arrow then released. This time it didn't electrify the tree I aimed it at, instead it went right through! It left a small burning how that had small sparks of electricity coming of it. As I looked behind the tree I could see that the other trees behind it looked the same.

_"Better... Much better..."_ The voice sounded pleased.

I smirked at my handy work and though of all the possibilities i had with my new jutsu. I continued to do the same thing experimenting on the chakra amount to see what i would end up with forgetting all about Kakashi as he watched. After a short while a small part of me took note of Kakashi leaving me on my own as i continued to practice.

* * *

**_1 hour later..._**

* * *

I decided to take a break and see how Naruto and Sasuke were doing. The voice in my head had been talking to me, once in a while giving me advice here and there and sometimes snickering when I messed up... My hand burned as i patched them up with ointment and bandages. My kimono was covered in dirt and was was ripped and burned because of the whiplash of electricity that sometimes came off of my bow. Strange it didn't burn my skin and just my clothes... I had come up with at least 3 new jutsus based of Chidori.

I went into the clearing to see how my team was doing just to see them still climbing trees.

I went over to behind Naruto and poked his ribs causing him to jump.

"Ah! Wha- Oh Angel,don't scare me like that." Naruto said calming his breathing. I just grinned under my mask. I was about to go over to Sasuke and do the same thing to him when i felt a tug at the end of my kimono.

"Hey you're good at this, can you give me some tips?" Naruto asked me in a hushed voice, i could see Sasuke at the corner of my eye interested in our conversation.

"Okay well when using chakra it takes both physical and MENTAL energy. So when you're concentrating chakra you have to relax and calm yourself and just think about the tree and not Sasuke. Get it so far?" I ask making sure he understood.

He nodded with a determined face.

"Okay and when your going up the tree test you footing. If you just run up and your foot not even sticking you'll just fall down and break a rib or something." I explained he nodded and began testing out my ideas as I sneakily went over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I screamed in his ear getting his attention. He jumped at my voice and got a major eye twitch when he saw it was me. I smiled at him cheekily having an idea.

"Do you want so advice too?" I asked. He froze before looking at Naruto's progress and his, before long a faint pink blush went across his cheeks as he looked at me hesitantly giving me a barely noticeable nod. I suppressed a huge grin from breaking out on my face as I excitedly took a kunai from my poach and ran up to the tip of his tree. After I finished doing my business I went back down to Sasuke.

"What were you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I drew something." I stated.

"What did you draw?"

"You find out once you get to the top!" I told him giggling causing him to sweat drop.

"How's this gonna help me?" I could practically hear the doubt in his voice.

"Aren't you curious about what I drew?

"We'll yha..." he seemed to be thinking.

"Well all you have to do is concentrate on the tippy top and think of nothing else. You'll be able to concentrate on your goal and you get to see my artistic side." I said grinning " And If that's doesn't give you inspiration than..." I smirked as I began to giggle earning me strange looks from Sasuke.

"Anyway while you guys are doing this I'll be training deeper in the forest okay! Bye!" I announced not even giving them a chance to answer.

I could practically hear Sasuke sigh as I ran.

Once I got to my location I summoned Yoru.

"You called?" he said after the smoke cleared.

"I want to get some training in, got some ideas?" I asked him.

"This is a good chance to create your pack." he told me thinking " But..."

"But what?" I urged getting interested.

"It's better you make your pack once you train some more and get more experience summing wolves." he finished.

"Eh! Why?" I whined, and here I was actually getting excited about meeting more wolves...

"When you create your pack it consists of the wolves you summon."

"Yha so..."

"It means that if you start making your pack now than the first six wolves you summon to be in your pack, the down side of this is that you can't choose which wolves you summon since you're inexperienced. For all you know you could get seven new-born pups! They won't be useful in battle, you won't be able to get a second chance." he told me.

"Oh..." I said understanding now, as he nodded at me.

"I still want to do it though." I said causing him to do an anime fall.

"But my lady! Were you even listening to me!"

"I was! And to tell the truth I can't wait for who knows how long! I want a pack now! Now let's make one!" I shouted jumping in excitement.

He sighed knowing me well enough that once I put my mind on something there was no stopping me.

"Let's begin..." He grumbled doing some hand signs, or should I say paw signs... Once he was done he punched his paw into the ground causing a summoning circle to appear. It looked different from average though...

"Do your summoning In this circle, than the first 7 wolves you summon will be in your pack including me." he told me sighing.

"Roger!" I said mock saluting.

"Summoning jutsu!" I shouted bringing my hand down onto the circle after doing some hand signs.

I stared at the smoke in anticipation waiting to see my new teammate.

What it cleared a pure red wolf with crystal blue eyes appeared.

I could tell it was a female and that it was surprised to be here.

"Scarlett?" I could hear Yoru utter.

"Yoru!" she shouted running into him before rubbing herself against him affectionately.

"Um hi?" I spoke telling them I was still here.

"Oh! My lady! This is Scarlett, she's my cousin." he told me introducing the she- wolf.

"I would never thought a child would summon me... She looks so much like your previous master..." she commented summing me up.

I couldn't help but think she seemed mature and feminine. I could tell she was considered beautiful for a wolf, having shining blood red fur and having gracefulness as she walked.

"Actually she's Toshio daughter." he informed her.

"I see now! It makes much more sense. You father summoned me when he was the same age as you, though I didn't become his pack member." she said circling me taking in my scent. " I guessing I'm in your pack now including Yoru?"

"My name's Angel Uzuha Hatake, nice to meet you!" I introduced myself stanching a hand. She smiled and me and gave me her paw to shake.

"My name is Scarlett as you already know, and my specialty is genjutsu, it's nice to meet you my lady Angel." she said giving me a respectful bow.

"Here we go with lady..." I mumbled causing her to chuckle.

"Anyway you need 6 more of us." she informed taking a spot next to me.

"That's right! Okay summoning jutsu!" I shouted doing the hand signs pressing my hand over the mark once more. This time a dark chocolate wolf appeared.

He stared lazily for a moment before taking in what was happening and glancing at Yoru and Scarlett.

"Hn, my name Kenichi I believe you too are my new master." he directed to me lazily. Is it me or does he remind you of someone...

And this is how it was like. I summoned a wolf and they would introduce themselves to me.

I summoned another 2 twin wolves at the same time. One of them had a pure golden-yellow fur named Kin, and the other had slick silver fur named Gin. They both specialize in Speed and Taijutsu.

"Alright next!" I shouted as I summoned another wolf.

This time I summoned a cream-colored wolf. He had a very light tan coat and he was obviously young.

All of my wolves glanced at me wanting to see my reaction for the new recruit.

"He's..." I began as their ears perked up. " He's so cute!" I exclaimed glumping the wolf. All of them only sweat dropped or did an anime fall while the wolf I was gushing over seemed to get an anime vein.

"I am not cute! Don't underestimate me just because I'm so young!" the wolf in my arms protested.

"Aww! Your fur so soft and warm! I definitely like you! What's your name?" I asked as I continued to cuddle it while I rubbed myself into his fur.

"My name is Laki, I see you're my master now..." he said obviously not keen to me since I was still clinging to him my tail wagging. " let's see... 1,2,3,4,5,6, 7 including me..." he mumbled " One more if I'm right."

" That's right, I never thought I see you Laki..." Scarlett spoke. Laki turned to the voice immediately.

"Okasan?" he said in a surprised voice.

"Okasan!" me and my pack shouted in a unison surprised besides for Yoru.

"No, he's just calls he her that since Scarlett like a mother to him. He's was an abandoned pup..." Yoru explained to us whispering the last part. We all nodded now understanding.

"Tsugi! Summoning jutsu!" i shouted again, who knew summoning could be a lot of work...

A pure white wolf appeared this this time. She was completely white. Her eyes were a crystal white color and she had the same elegance as Scarlett.

_(Her eyes are not like a Hyuuga! For those who think so, there's a purple.)_

I could feel Yoru stiffen at my side as he stared at the she-wolf with a shocked and loving look In his eyes.

I smirked as I nudged Scarlett giving her a look. She only smirked in a wolf fish way back to me nodding confirming my suspicions.

"Scarlett!" the wolf shouted happily as she pranced over to her.

"Yuki." Scarlett acknowledged smiling welcoming her. " My lady this is Yuki, she's a very close friend of mine and is Yoru's..." she droned off looking the other way when Yoru gave her a warning look. Laki was prancing happily around Yuki.

"Auntie!" he shouted happily causing Yuki to chuckle.

"Laki, I see you're going to be in this pack too, my have you grown since the last time I saw you." she said licking him in a friendly way.

"I've been training!" he happily announced puffing out his chest. She turned her gaze to Yoru.

"Yoru, how have you've been?! Is this Toshio's girl you've told me about?" she asked observing me.

"Yes, now that you're here she has completed the 6 members of her pack." he informed.

"I see." she said giving him a warm smile, causing Yoru to just stare at her for a moment. Everyone on the pack chuckled seeing that Yoru had a thing for Yuki, while Laki only tilted his head not seeing what was funny.

"Alright for the final member." I spoke as Yuki went to Scarlett side. I took a deep breath, my wolves waiting in anticipation to see their last new partner. " Okay, Summoning jutsu!" a giant smoke appeared startling me as I fell on my butt.

I could hear a low growl from the smoke, with the atmosphere suddenly changing. The wolves behind my gasped as I coughed. When I opened my eyes I saw a pure black wolf like Yoru, but he was much bigger and had a more dangerous aura to him. His tail had some other colors and his front paws had chains on them as if he was imprisoned.

"Shiki." Kenichi spoke breaking the silence. I could feel the wolves get on guard as they began get in a protective stance.

"My lady please get away from him!" Yoru shouted at me. Scarlett seemed to be in awe with an confused Laki next to her. Yuki was giving me a surprised look. Kin and Gin had their full attention on the large wolf while Kenichi seemed to be devising a plan.

I was just starring the Wolf in front of me.

"You summoned me? A child? At least I got away from them..." he mumbled the last part, but I could hear him with my wolf ears.

"So," i gasped. My wolves seemed to be waiting for me to run or something. " So cool! Your fur so black! And your tail! The dangerous look in your eyes even make you look cooler!" I spoke aweing at the wolf.

All of my wolves slouched as the stiff atmosphere seemed to loosen.

"Is she always like this?" I could hear Kin ask Yoru only for him to answer in a sigh.

"Do you know who I am?" "Shiki's" masculine voice spoke to me giving me a daring look.

"I don't care, welcome to the pack!" I exclaimed happily satisfied with him. I began to pet his head as if I was already familiar with him. I was mentally still fawning over him until I felt something sticky on my hand.

It was blood.

"You're hurt." I stated as I retraced my hand staring at the blood on it before reverting my eyes back on him scanning his body. I could actually see now some wounds on him. I could actually see now that the fur around his chains were torn, as if he tried to struggle out of them. Before I knew it I began healing him out of instinct.

My pack seem to relax slightly as Scarlett came forward to me.

"My lady, you summoned Shiki. He's known as the blood thirstiest wolf in our village and is the least tame, he's also known to be merciless in battle. For you to summon someone as dangerous as him..." she informed me, seeming to be not afraid of the growling wolf in front of me. I saw an emotion flash through her eyes but as fast as it came it went.

"Well that doesn't matter, first thing first, I heal Shiki here, than we can get to know each other before be train a bit, we have time." I said taking a glance at the almost setting sun.

"You're not afraid?" Shiki asked me curiously as I summoned some bandages from my ring.

"Um, should I be?" I asked confused.

"Hn..." was all he said as I managed to take the shackles off.

"I'm surprised Yoru, for her to summon Shiki." Kenichi mumbled to him.

"I don't see the big deal..." I mumbled.

**_Fast Forward..._**

I had gotten a good amount of training in with my wolves and now I was at Tazuna house eating.

Naruto and Sasuke were having a completion on who was eating the most and ate like there was no tomorrow. I could feel my eye twitch when they both almost threw up.

"Don't eat if you're just going to throw the food up!" Sakura shouted angrily.

For once I agreed with her.

"No I need to get stronger."

"And I need to get stronger than him." Naruto spoke wiping his mouth.

"True, but throwing up food won't help." Kakashi spoke nodding to himself.

After dinner We all sat around the table relaxing drinking tea.

" Otousan I'm bored." I spoke moping.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kakashi- sensei." was all he said.

I felt my hormones kick in as my eyes began to get teary.

"I k-know what this is about, y-you want to d-disown me don't you!" I managed as I began to cry hiding my face with my hands. Tazuna and his family stared at me as Kaskashi seemed to not know what to be able to do with with me.

I found myself grabbing onto Naruto and crying into his chest, my ears and tail wilted in sadness.

"Oni-chan! Otousan's not my Otousan anymore!" I cried clinging to him tightly pressing my cleavage into him causing him to blush. From the corner of my eyes I could see Sasuke glaring at Naruto for some reason.

"No! I'm not disowning you! I just think it's better if you refer to me as Sensei!" Kakashi tried to calm me down. I could hear Sakura sighing.

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place." I said tears gone back to sipping my tea as if nothing happened. Everybody in the room face plated at my quick change of personality . I just groomed my tail out of boredom.

After everything calmed down Sakura had to ask about the picture.

Inari left upset and his mother went after him. Tazuna began to tell us the sad story about Inari past and his father, how he was the hero of the village but died at Gato hands. I didn't listen since I already knew this stuff, and played with my IPod.

I had to hold down my laughter as Tazuna was telling his story as I watched Naruto and Sasuke kiss scene.

"You recorded it..." I could hear a voice say over my shoulder after a while through clenched teeth. I quickly turned my head around to see it was Sasuke. It was just then I realized that Tazuna was done telling his story and that only me and Sasuke were left in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" I quickly said as I hid my IPod behind my back. His eye twitched as he stretched his hand out to me.

"Hand it over." he said.

"Um no." I deadpanned.

"Hand it over or else." he repeated.

"What?" I dared to ask. He only smirked at me.

"Crap." I thought.

_**Fast Forward...**_

In the end he was able to delete the video from my IPod.

"Get off me!" I shouted kicking my feet trying to get the heavy Uchiha off my back. He handed me my IPod back once he was done with it.

The bastard had a stupid shadow clone come up from behind me and catch me off guard. I say that's cheating!

"You asked for it." he simply said smirking at my position putting more weight on me.

"You're-so-fat." I managed in between breaths. Which only earned my more pressure.

When he finally got off me I felt like a piece of bubble gum on the floor.

"Time for bed." he simply dismissed me.

"Damn you Duckbutt." I muttered as I anime cried when I scanned through my IPod for the video. I guess I was going to have to settle with YouTube scenes for now on...

Once I was done emoing I went upstairs into an empty-room. I went into the bathroom undressing and going into the shower, I could feel my muscles unknotting the moment I felt the warm water touch my skin.

I heard the room door slide open from outside the bathroom. I presumed it was Sakura since I was pretty sure I was going to be sharing a room with her. When I was done I realized I didn't bring my pajamas in. I warped a towel around my body and opened the door.

"Sakura do you know where my ba-" I began but froze the moment I saw that the person wasn't Sakura, but SASUKE! And he was half naked!

"HENTAI!" I screamed as I slammed the door shut before he could see me.

The Duckbutt has finally has became a rapist!

* * *

**_Sasuke..._**

I went into the room Naruto was in, only to see him sleeping with Sakura.

This was going to be a problem

If Naruto was going to sleep with Sakura than I was going to have to sleep with...

"Damn." I thought. I went into the room i saw Angel go in and heard her in the shower. I took it as a chance to change into my pajamas until I heard the door open.

"Sakura do you know where my ba-" Angel's voice began behind me as I finished taking of my shirt. I turned around and caught a glimpse of her towered figure before she went back into the bathroom slamming the door.

"HENTAI!" she screamed.

"Great." I thought a blush on my cheeks seeing how slick her body was wet. The faint blush on her cheeks from the heat and her legs...

"Why are in you in here anyway!" she screamed obviously not happy with me.

"Naruto sleeping with Sakura. Were going to have to be together." I said sighing.

"Naruto sleeping with Sakura? That sly bastard..." I could hear her mumble. " Anyway hand over my bag, if you even dare try to peek at me..."

"Hai, Hai." I told her as I went over to her bag and picked it up. I went over to the bathroom door where Angel had it partly open her hand reaching out.

I gave the bag to her which she snatched out of my hand. I could hear her ramble on about how I was a pervert and how I had no decency.

I finished changing hearing Angel using the blow dryer in the bathroom. When She was finished she came out wearing a white mask, a pair of short shorts and a baggy T- shirt with her hair down. I couldn't help but think she looked cute, witch I damned myself for...

"Oyasumi." she yawned dropping her bag on the corner of the room, laying down on a mattress. "Don't try to do anything to me Duckbutt or I'll set my wolves on you..." she mumbled as she got comfortable.

"Whatever." I mumbled taking the mattress next to her but I couldn't help but stare at her. She must of felt my stare because she spoke.

"Nani Duckbutt why are you staring at me?" she asked her eyes turning to me.

"I just thought you looked better with your hair down." My mouth moved on it's own. She blushed bright red and turned away from me.

"Arigato." she mumbled quietly hiding herself under her blanket. I couldn't help but think her reaction to my comment was cute also. It made her seem so Innocent to the world...

"Why do I keep thinking she's cute! I shouldn't even be thinking about her this way!" I shouted to myself mentally turning a bit hot.

"Anyway why didn't you just wake Naruto up? Then you wouldn't have to sleep with me."

"It's too bothersome, now go to sleep." I said throwing a pillow at her not in the mood. She only returned the pillow at my face. Before I knew it we were both standing up glaring at each other with pillows in our hands.

"Take that!" she shouted aiming a pillow at my face. I only grabbed it out of the air and aimed it back at her stomach smirking when it hit her.

"Is that all you got?" I mocked. She only smirked at me aiming one pillow after another at me refusing to gave up. I did the same thing vice versa dodging and aiming at the same time. Angel began to giggle and laugh having fun winning the pillow fight till I tackled her. We both began having a wrestling match on the floor both trying to struggle out of each other grip both of us not letting down. I couldn't help but let a ghost of a smle on my face having fun.

In the end we fell asleep from exhaustion, to tired to deal with each other anymore in the middle of the night.

* * *

**_Next Day..._**

* * *

I was trying to sleep when the warmth I was sleeping next to moved. I found myself uncomfortable sleeping without it so I wrapped my arms around it pulling it to me. It snuggled into my chest and I found myself breathing in the scent of lemons and apples.

I finally found the will to open my eyes, the moment I did the world came crashing down and I became wide awake sucking in my breath. I was holding onto Angel and it turned out the Apple lemon scent I was smelling was coming from her. A huge blush broke across my face as Angel eyes fluttered open. I immediately let go of her before she knew what I was doing.

"Morning Duckbutt." she yawned as she sat up rubbing her eyes. I only grunted in return and hurriedly went into the bathroom embarrassed at what i was doing when I was asleep.

"What's gotten into me?" I thought stressed.

* * *

_**Night...**_

_**Angel...**_

Sasuke and Naruto finally came back in time for dinner. They were battered and scarred head to toe dirty.

"We got to the top!" Naruto announced happily. I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke to see him nod.

"Than did you see what I drew?" I asked Sasuke. He sighed before nodding with a faint blush on his face.

"What did you draw?" Kakashi asked curious. I put a hand over my mouth snickering before talking.

"Why don't you tell them Sasuke?" I told him. He got anime vein before glaring at me.

No surprise.

I had drew a comic strip of Sasuke onto the wood about him and Naruto being a couple. I wouldn't be surprised if I find poison in my food tomorrow...

I heard Sasuke mumbling quietly about something so I couldn't hear.

" What you say Duckbutt?" I asked. He only ignored me as Naruto boasted on about getting to the top of the tree before they both fell over.

I was so gonna grill Sasuke later... If I don't forget anyways.

_**Fast Forward...**_

Kakashi SENSEI decided to leave Naruto back at Tazuna house as he took me Sasuke and Sakura for guarding duty. When we got to the bridge we were ment with unconscious injured bodies of men.

"What happened here!" Tazuna shouted

"Sasuke, Angel, Sukura get in positions!" Kakashi commanded us. We took protective stances around Tazuna as a heavy mist came over the bridge.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi, I see you brought your brats too." Zabuza voice spoke. Before i knew it were surrounded by water clones. I could feel the excitement bubble up in me as I activated my sharingan under my lenses.

"It seems that one still trembling." Zabuza voice commented. I shifted my gaze slightly to Sasuke to see him smirking.

"I'm trembling with excitement." he said.

"Go ahead Sasuke." Kaskashi told him smiling. In an instant Sasuke had killed all the water clones without any trouble.

"It looks like you have a rival Haku." Zabuza said as a masked Haku came in.

"It seems so." he said.

"It looks like I was right." Kaskashi commented watching Haku. " You were on His side."

"I'll take him on." Sasuke announced. Now I felt left out... Kakashi gets Zabuza, Sasuke gets Haku and Sakura gets Tazuna to protect...

"I feel so unneeded." i thought.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm not like a water clone." Haku spoke chairing at Sasuke. Sasuke met him head on with a kunai both of them seeming even in power.

I only yawned lazily taking a kunai out.

"Don't underestimate my students, Sasuke's Konoha's number one rookie, Sakura the smartest out of everyone on our team, and not to mention Naruto is our most number one hyperactive blond ninja." Kaskashi said.

"Hay!" I spoke up for myself.

"And Angel's the most mysterious, creative Ninja of all." he added. I nodded approving.

"Hn, but that still doesn't change a thing." Haku spoke doing hand sights with one hand. In just seconds Sasuke was surrounded by ice mirrors. I could hear his screams as Haku attacked him with needles. I could feel a familiar surge in my eyes as my Sharingan copied Haku's kekkei genkai.

Sakura tried to help by throwing a kunai, but Haku caught it easily. Though a certain blond appeared getting Haku with some shuriken.

"Don't worry your hero is here! Naruto Uzumaki to the rescue!" Naruto grinned happily.

"Baka." I thought.

Naruto happy pervade was ruined when Kakashi told him how he could've taken the chance of a surprise attacked. Than Zabuza attacked him with some kunai only for Haku to catch them.

"Haku." Zabuza demanded.

"Please Zabuza- San I want to fight him." he said.

"Hn." that must of have been a yes.

Haku and Naruto spoke for a moment before Haku went back inside his mirrors and began to attacked Sasuke with his needles again.

Now this is where I come in.

* * *

_**Kakashi...**_

"At least with Naruto here Sasuke has a chance of winning." I thought, but that soon changed as Naruto stupidly went into the mirrors instead of attacking from outside.

"You Idiot!" I could hear Sasuke yell at him. " With you in here we have no chance of getting out!"

"At least we have Angel than." I rethought.

"Where's Angel?" Sakura asked. I quickly looked back to the spot Angel was in only to find her missing. When I turned to look back at the ice mirrors I saw that Angel was there doing the hand signs for Chidori since Sasuke fire balls didn't work.

"What are you doing Angel? Hurry and come in here!" Naruto urged pulling her in just as she was about to finish.

There was a silent moment in the air.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REAlIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Angel's voice boomed through the air.

I felt pity towards Naruto to having to deal with her.

"IF HAKU DOESN'T KILL YOU THAN I WILL WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

"I'm sorry! So please stop strangling me!" Naruto choked back.

"We're doomed." I thought.

* * *

_**Angel...**_

I reverted my attention back to Haku letting go of Naruto's neck.

"You wouldn't happen to have a plan would you?" I asked Sasuke not really expecting an answer.

"I did but it consisted of you being outside." he responded eyeing the mirrors warily.

"I didn't think so." I muttered.


End file.
